Diamond Dust Rebellion
by sapphire wind
Summary: Stolen treasure, conflict and friends... all of these concerns only one person, Hitsugaya Toushirou.
1. Chapter 1

I have a new story! It's Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion Hitsu-Hina Style! hehehe

I was just sad when I saw that Momo didn't even appear in a movie that concerns her childhood friend! So, I made this one. I also gave up on creating a Hitsu-Hina Fade to Black. It was harder than I thought. Sorry, guys. Anyway, I'll try to make this a good one. ^_^

* * *

Ceremonial sounds were echoing through the sky as a cloud formation soared in the sky. A masked person danced while the other souls carried the poles and walked. A temple was being carried by the souls walking ahead. Rangiku used shunpo to go to her comrades on the ground.

"How's the event going?" She said as three of her comrades looked at her.

"All is well, Matsumoto-fuku-taichou."

"This is an important job. Don't get lazy on me."

-"Hai."-

"So, what is the King's Seal?"

"With all the security surrounding it, it kinda stands out." One said.

"I dunno who's got authority over this but..." Another one said.

"It's a treasure belonging to the Royal Family. Anyone not of the Royal Family is forbidden to even look at it. It's a treasure that's never been seen by the outside world. We have no idea of what power it has, or even how to use it. But every few decades, they suddenly decide to change where it's being stored. The power to set things in motion. That's what the King's Seal is." Rangiku said as she looked at the sky then back at her comrades who were amazed by what she said.

"Gotcha! Actually, I have no idea either. But we, the 10th Squad, have been assigned this mission. Stay focused and keep a sharp lookout."

-"Hai."-

Rangiku then used Shunpo while Toushirou was standing at the sky. She appeared next to him.

"Taichou."

"Matsumoto?"

"All lookouts are reporting things are normal." She then looked at the cloud formation.

"The closer you get, the more impressive it looks, huh?" She added.

"Authority never goes anywhere without fanfare."

"Not you too, Taichou... If they hear you, they'll get mad."

Toushirou closed his eyes then opened them again.

"Anyways, you need to- What?" Toushirou said as he looked at the back when he felt an attack coming. A ball of fire hit the palanquin being carried by the souls who were walking on the cloud formation.

"Matsumoto!"

"Hai."

The both of them used Shunpo and went to the cloud formation. A big ball of fire as well as swirling ball of lightning were burning and electrocuting the souls, thus killing them. Rangiku stopped in front of a burning palanquin when her comrades came.

"Fuku-taichou!"

"Surround it."

-"Hai."- Her comrades then went to the burning palanquin and searched for the attacker. Rangiku saw a whip being held by a blue-haired girl who appeared to be an Arrancar. The girl transmitted lightning to the whip on Rangiku's wrist.

"Unare, Haineko." Haineko's ash blocked the lightning as the attacks clashed.

Toushirou on the other hand stopped the attack from the fire ball with his zanpakutou. A red-haired Arrancar appeared with her sword against Toushirou's Hyourinmaru which was emitting mist.

"Who are you?" Toushirou said as Hyourinmaru started freezing the opponent's blade. The girl giggled as she jumped away.

"Wait!" Toushirou went after her and stopped on the roof of a burning palanquin. He felt an unknown reiatsu then he was pierced by another opponent's sword. Toushirou jumped back as a masked Shinigami appeared from under the roof's remnants.

"Who are you?" Toushirou asked, wide-eyed.

They then started a sword fight led by the masked Shinigami. The other members of the 10th Squad as well as the souls who survived the attack looked at them. Rangiku then came.

"Where's the King's Seal?"

"I don't know."

"Taichou." She said as she looked at Toushirou who was fighting the attacker. When their swords clashed with each other, the masked guy shook his head.

"This brings back memories."

"Show your face!" Toushirou said as he tried to take the mask off but the attacker jumped away from him then used Shunpo.

"Freeze!"

"Taichou!" Rangiku said as she looked at him with worry. Toushirou stopped and looked at the ground then regretfully at her before he used Shunpo.

"Taichou!" Rangiku said as she tried to go after him but the explosion stopped her. She just stood there, looking worried.

"The King's Seal!" One said.

"Contain the fire!" Another ordered.

"Hai." The other souls put the fire out.

"Matsumoto-fuku-taichou, I'm very sorry. We let them get away. There were many casualties. Fuku-taichou?" A member of the 10th Squad said while kneeling down and looking at Rangiku. Rangiku seemed to be in a light shock because of what happened.

Two days later, Ichigo jumped in the sky while looking at the woods. He then landed on the ground. He looked from left to right then touched the space between him and the trees.

"What's this?" He said as he touched the barrier. He then scratched the back of his head.

"Man... They'd better not be messing around close to my house." He took Zagetsu out and slashed the barrier three times. The space between the cut was revealed to be a hidden place. He stepped inside and looked around wide-eyed.

"What the hell happened?" Inside the barrier were the burned palanquins and the corpse of the souls who died in the attack.

While he was looking, people from the Secret Mobile Corps came and surrounded him.

"You guys... The Secret Mobile Corps?" He said as the officers holded the hilts of their zanpakutou as they took two steps closer to him.

"Easy! I'm the Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Halt!" A voice said. The officers from the S.M.C. stopped and gave way. Soi Fon walked and Ichigo looked at her.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Soi Fon said as she stood infront of him.

"You're..."

"2nd Squad Captain and Commander-in-Chief pf the Secret Mobile Corp, Soi Fon. I believe I put a barrier here." She said as she saw the space that Ichigo sliced to enter.

"So, what happened? What's going on here?" Ichigo said as he looked around.

"Normally, there would be no reason to tell a Substitute Shingami about this but... it's something that concerns every Shinigami there is. The treasure of the Royal Family was stolen. It's called the King's Seal. We have not been informed about the real powers this treasure has but we're pretty sure it can cause chaos to the world if someone releases this, especially if the one who's holding it has ill motives. The person who's mostly related to this is the 10th Squad Captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"What'd you say? How...?" Ichigo said, wide eyed. Outside the barrier, Uryuu was walking. Of course, he noticed that there was a barrier surrounding the area. A member of the S.M.C. approached Soi Fon and whispered something to her. Soi Fon nodded and looked at Ichigo.

"If you find it, let me know right away."

"W-Wai-" Ichigo said but Soi Fon did the hand signs and broke the genjutsu. Ichigo was left standing at the woods. Uryuu looked at him.

"Kurosaki?" Knowing the owner of the voice, Ichigo looked at him.

"Ishida? What are you doing here?"

"I've been aware there was a barrier erected here since yesterday. What happened?"

"Right, well..."

Just as when he was about to tell Uryuu about the whole thing, it started snowing, or so what Ichigo thought. They held their hands out.

"It's snowing."

"No, he's just been hiding his reiatsu."

"Huh? Reiatsu?"

Ichigo said as they heard someone stepping on the leafy ground. They looked at the person and Ichigo was wide-eyed. Toushirou walked then fell on the ground. Uryuu and Ichigo approached him.

"Toushirou? Hey! Toushirou!"

"Damn... them..."

* * *

In the 4th Squad, Isane was busy taking Unohana's place because she was in a meeting with the other captains of the Gotei 13.

"Isane-san..."

"Wha- Hinamori-fuku-taichou! You're awake!" Isane said as she approached Momo who had just woken up from her coma.

"Where's Hitsugaya-kun?"

"That's..."

"I had a nightmare. Hitsugaya-kun... in that one... he left... Soul Society... his squad... then... the next one... he... he died... Isane-san... please tell me... Where's Hitsugaya-kun? Where is he?" Momo said as she looked at Isane.

"Th-That's... still..."

"Please Isane-san. I need to know where he is. I have a very bad feeling about this."

* * *

In the 1st Squad, all the captains were there except for Toushirou and Rangiku was the one in there in his stead. Soi Fon was the one giving her report.

"I see."

"Yes. We have thoroughly searched the area but found no trace of the King's Seal. We believe the attackers made off with it and based on the reports about the target, we have the pursuit units following. There is an evidence that the man in charge of defense, 10th Squad Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou, deliberately and personally moved to erase his own reitasu from the scene."

"Please wait! You can't be suggesting Captain Hitsugaya abandoned his duty!" Rangiku said as she looked at Soi Fon. She couldn't just tolerate the words that Soi Fon said about her captain, especially when they think that he really abandoned his duty without any evidence.

"Then, why did he take such action? Such behavior is clearly against the law."

"But I-"

"Enough! I'm putting the whole 10th Squad under house arrest. Depending on the outcome of this, the entire 10th Squad may be disbanded." Yamamoto said.

"Disbanded? Are you saying that the 10th Squad will be disbanded? Our soldiers committed no crimes. As Vice Captain, I accept full responsibility."

"Bite your tongue, Matsumoto! Do you really think that a Vice Captain ranks high enough to take the blame for this? Know you place. Our top priorities are two fold: the search for and retrieval of the King's Seal and the capture of the person most related to this, 10th Squad Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou. This is special emergency order." Yamamoto said as Rangiku frowned.

'There's no way that Hitsugaya-taichou will do that. He must have his reason. I'm sure, I believe in him.'

The meeting was then adjourned. The Captains went back to their squads. Rangiku was jumping on the roofs when she saw someone standing a few feet away from her.

"Who's there?"

"Rangiku-san..."

"Hina... mori... -chan..." Rangiku said as she looked at Momo. Surely, she wasn't anywhere near fully healed but perhaps, more than half of her is healed. Momo then approached the busted woman and looked at her with worried eyes.

"Rangiku-san... was what Isane-san said true? ... Is Hitsugaya-kun really related to the missing treasure?"

"Sadly... it's true. We were assigned in the defense after all... Of course, we'll be the ones most affected by this. Even if we're affected, I know... Taichou will never do such a thing." Rangiku said as she cracked a small smile.

"That's right. Hitsugaya-kun will never ever do that. He won't steal something no matter what the reason is. Um, Rangiku-san. Was there something different about how Shir- I mean, Hitsugaya-kun acted before he left?" Rangiku smiled at Momo's slip when she almost said Shirou-chan.

"When you're around me, you can call him in that nickname. I don't mind. Anyway, Taichou did acted a little weird. I kinda got the feeling that he know the masked Shinigami he went after."

"What's he like?"

"I think he's a little near my height, with his hair tied and with a mask."

"I see."

'Could it be...? No, it can't be.' She thought.

"Gomen ne, Hinamori-chan but I need to return to the barracks. Would you come with me?"

"Of course!"

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes and if it'll take some time before I put up the next. It's hard to copy the lines in a movie after all. ^_^

Thanks to those who will read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Favor, Letters & Memories

Rangiku and Momo went to the 10th Squad and saw Sasakibe with his comrades. All of the 10th Squad members were looking at Sasakibe. Momo halted while Rangiku stood infront of her comrades.

"For the time being, the 10th Squad will be placed under house arrest. Furthermore, until such times as Captain Hitsugaya is captured, or the incident is resolved, you are to remain confined in your barracks, and your zanpakutou will be confiscated!" Sasakibe stated.

"Wha- Why?"

"That's-!"

"Are we suspects too?"

"You're telling us to just sit around until you figure things out?"

"No way!"

"That's fascist!"

"Give us a chance to prove our innocence..."

Rukia and Renji arrived at the 10th Squad and saw all the commotion. They also saw Momo and went near to her.

"Hinamori-fuku-taichou, when did you wake up?" Rukia said as she looked at Momo.

"An hour ago. I had a dream about Hitsugaya-kun and it felt so real. I thought that I needed to do something about this." Momo said as she sadly smiled.

"Hinamori-fuku-taichou..."

"But what can you do right now, Hinamori? You haven't even regained half of your reiatsu to fight or do something." Renji said.

"Renji, that's too much." Rukia said as she glared at him.

"I maybe rude but... I know things you don't know of. I may still be weak but I know lots of things about Hitsugaya-kun that no one knows. Rukia-san, can you please tell Rangiku-san that I went ahead? There are things I need to confirm."

"H-Hai."

Momo nodded before leaving the 10th Squad. Rukia looked at Renji.

"You made her angry. If Hitsugaya-taichou was here, you would've been an ice statue."

"What can I do?"

"Have you forgotten the fact that Hinamori-fuku-taichou and Hitsugaya-taichou were childhood friends? They grew up together and she was right, she's the only one who knows about things concerning Hitsugaya-taichou." Renji didn't answer and just looked at Sasakibe.

"The subject is closed." He said.

"Vice Captain!"

"Vice Captain Matsumoto!"

Rangiku sighed and took her zanpakutou from her sash. Her subordinates were surprised of this. One of Sasakibe's members stepped forward and Rangiku placed her zanpakutou on his hands.

"Excuse me."

Rukia and Renji approached Rangiku who was leaning on the wall.

"Rangiku-san, what's with the confiscation of zanpakutou?" Renji said.

"It can't be helped. Hitsugaya-taichou's considered as a thief."

"What? A thief?"

"Why?"

"You know about the King's Seal, right?"

-"Hai."-

"Someone stole it. Hitsugaya-taichou went after him without telling me anything. Then, the Sou-taichou decided to capture 's how it is..."

"But they don't know anything yet! This is..." Rukia said.

"It just means that the King's Seal is that important."

"I'm sure Hitsugaya-taichou will be back soon." Renji said.

"I guess. Sheesh, why does everyone disappear without saying anything to me?"

"Captain Hitsugaya's not like Ichimaru!" Renji said while Rangiku sighed.

"Renji..."

The collection of zanpakutou is complete. I will transfer them to the storeroom." One of Sasakibe's comrades said as Sasakibe nodded.

"Now, everyone here is to wait patiently and obediently."

"We're about to lock down the barracks. Matsumoto-fuku-taichou, kindly return to your own room. Abarai-fuku-taichou, it's time."

"Yeah, I'm going. Come on."

-"Goodbye."-

"Wait." Rangiku said as she held Renji's wrist.

"There's one thing I want you to look into..."

After saying her favor, Rukia and Renji walked out of the 10th Squad. Rukia glanced at her while walking.

"The man that Captain went after... I think the two of them must be connected somehow. The Captain wouldn't have done that if they weren't..." That was what Rangiku asked of them before the 10th Squad was locked down.

* * *

"Where is it? Where could that be? Where did I put it? Geez!" Momo said as she threw things from her cabinet.

"Where could that box be? Hinamori Momo, you are so messy! Shirou-chan's life is on the line here!" She told herself as she opened the other cabinet. She took and tossed everything out then saw what she was looking for.

"There it is!" She said as she took the box with green ribbon. She sat down on the tatami mat and opened the box. Inside were letters and three pictures. She took the picture which seemed to be taken from the Academy years ago. Toushirou was there and there was a guy next to him. They were both wearing white shihakushou and blue hakama. The guy next to Toushirou had black hair and violet eyes.

Momo took the letter attached to it on the back.

'Dear Meshunden Momo,

How are you, Meshunden? If you want to be a Shinigami, you better stop wetting the bed! And don't you ever think of calling me Shirou-chan even in your thoughts! I'm not a kid anymore, remember that. You also should stop eating loads of sweet foods. You'll have lots of toothache.

Anyway, I did what you asked me in the letter you sent before. That's Kusaka Soujirou, my classmate. It was taken in the Shinigami Academy before our mission to the Southern Part of Soul Society. I'd probably still be on the mission since it was said to last for atleast two weeks. That's why I might send the reply late. If you want, you can write lots of letters and I'll read them when I come back.

Ja ne, Meshunden Momo.

From,  
Toushirou'

That was the letter that Toushirou sent her when they were still studying at the Academy. Since they were on different sections, they couldn't talk to each other personally. Also, going to the boys' dormitory is forbidden so their only means of communication back then was to write letters to each other.

Momo took the letter beneath the one she read. It didn't have any picture anymore.

'Dear Momo,

You heard about it, right? Kusaka is... dead. We had Hyourinmaru for our zanpakutou and the Central Room 46 decided for us to fight with each other to find out who the true wielder of Hyourinamru should be. I didn't want to fight Kusaka but he was desperate... Then, the Secret Mobile Corps came and killed him...

Can I... Never mind. It's nothing.

Ja ne, Momo.

From,  
Toushirou'

Momo remembered that night fully well. That's a day that she'll never forget.

_~flashback~_

The moment she finished reading the letter that Toushirou sent, Momo concealed her reiatsu and went out of her room. Since she was getting the hang of using Kidou, she also mastered how to conceal her reiatsu and move without any noise.

She jumped on the roofs and made her way to the boys' dormitory. She didn't know its exact location but all she did was focus her attention on Toushirou's reiatsu and she found her way. She jumped to the window and Toushirou was surprised to see her.

"Momo... what are you doing here?" Toushirou said as he opened the window and Momo went inside his room.

"I'm here for you, Shirou-chan. I know what you're feeling right now. It's terrible." Momo then wrapped her arms around him.

"Wh-What are you..."

"Shirou-chan... just for this one time... will you let me see your real emotions? Keeping them bottled up inside of you is bad for your health."

Toushirou looked down and closed his eyes. He placed his arms around her and few tears fell from his eyes. That was the first time that Momo saw Toushirou cry.

"It's alright, Shirou-chan. You can cry all your sadness out. I'm here."

For the next few minutes, Toushirou continued crying and after a while, he stopped. Momo looked at him and smiled a little.

"I knew that you needed to talk to someone. I noticed that when I read the letter."

"Baka. You'd be in trouble if the higher ups find out that you went here."

"Don't worry. I made an illusion in my room. I kinda mixed and matched some kidou and an illusion appeared. No one will find out."

"Baka, Meshunden."

"I'm glad that I finally became a true friend to you."

"You're my friend, baka Meshunden Momo."

Momo giggled when she heard the confirmation from Toushirou. She kissed him on the forehead and Toushirou blushed then let go of her.

"W-Wh-What are you doing?"

"I just kissed you, what's wrong with that?" Momo asked innocently.

"W-Whatever. Just go back to your room and sleep."

"No way. I went all the way here then you'll tell me to go back to my room? Shirou-chan, you're mean." Momo said as she pouted.

"Fine. Stay here for the night but the moment you wake up tomorrow, go to your own room."

"Hai. Thank you."

Toushirou sighed then laid on his futon. Momo also laid down next to him while looking at him.

"W-What is it this time?"

"Nothing. I missed you, Shirou-chan."

"How many times should I tell you that it's Hitsugaya to you?"

"Lots of times." Momo said as she smiled. She curled next to him and Toushirou sighed.

"Goodnight, Shirou-chan."

"Good night, Meshunden Momo."

_~end of flashback~_

Momo placed everything back in the box and hid it under her pillow. She stood up and went out of her room. She jumped on the roofs with her reiatsu concealed.

'I'll help you, Hitsugaya-kun. There's no way that you'll die on me.'

* * *

_"Are you the Hitsugaya Toushirou, the young genius everyone's talking about?" A guy said as he approached Toushirou who was looking outside the window._

_"Who're you?"_

_"I'm Kusaka Soujirou. Nice to meet you."_

_During their kendo practice, Toushirou and Kusaka were up against each other._

_"I swear to become a Shinigami and put my life at stake for Soul Society!" Kusaka said._

_"Oh, yeah? I'm gonna... protect someone. That's why I'm going to be a Shinigami."_

_The test results came out and Toushirou was the top while Kusaka was the second._

_"Wow, Toushirou, you're really a genius!" Kusaka said as Toushirou approached him._

_"It doesn't matter."_

_"But, I won't let you beat me next time!"_

_During their dry-run mission, Toushirou and Kusaka stepped up in front and fought the enemies. The both of them were a good combination._

_"Toushirou, we'll always be friends, right?" Kusaka said as he and Toushirou jumped._

_The next scene, Kusaka was bleeding while the members of the S.M.C were surrouding him and the others were holding Toushirou back._

_Kusaka disappeared right infront of Toushirou._

Toushirou opened his eyes and woke up from his dreams. He looked at the ceiling then sat with pain.

"Where am I?"

Someone opened the door and the light from outside lit up the room even just a little bit.

"Yo."

Ichigo then went inside. Toushirou looked at him.

"Kurosaki? Where is this-?"

"My house. I found you collapsed and exhausted. I couldn't just leave you."

"I see. Sorry for the trouble." Toushirou said as Ichigo rubbed the back of his head as he sat on the chair.

"The Secret Mobile Corps was looking for you."

"Uh-huh."

"Uh-huh'? Thwat's all you have to say?" Ichigo said, a little pissed.

"What're you hiding?" He added as Toushirou had his head down. Ichigo leaned in a little.

"Say something!" Ichigo said as Toushirou glanced at him then looked down.

"It's none of your business."

Ichigo snapped with his answer and clenched his fist.

"You little-" He said as he continued clenching his fist but still, Toushirou didn't respond. He gave up.

"Meh, whatever."

"I'll get it back." Toushirou said out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"What they stole was a treasure from the Royal Family, the King's Seal. It's not something a Substitute Shinigami needs to be concerned with."

Ichigo's eyes widened then twitched.

"Being coy doesn't work for you, you bastard!"

Toushirou grunted then Ichigo stood up.

"H-Hey, are you okay?"

"It's nothing. Sorry, but I need to rest a little bit." Toushirou laid down wit folded knees. Ichigo sighed.

"Fine. I'll call Inoue tomorrow morning so until then, keep quiet." Ichigo walked out and turned the lights off.

Toushirou was frowning and grunting while lying down.

* * *

Momo continued jumping on the roofs of the squads then reached her destination. She went to the Research Bureau where Nemu was.

"Nemu-san..."

"Hinamori-fuku-taichou, what can I do for you?" Nemu said as she looked at her.

"Nemu-san, I need your help."

"Help in what form?"

"In something that can assist Hitsugaya-kun."

"What?"

* * *

Yay! I'm finally done with Chapter 2! I apologize once again if there are any mistakes.

Please read and review! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Guilt, Resolve & Mask

"What?" Nemu said while looking at Momo.

"I want to help Hitsugaya-kun. Please, Nemu-san."

"Right now, there are high chances that an order to execute Hitsugaya-taichou may be passed down. It will be very dangerous for you to do things for him."

"I know, that's why I am helping him. When I was still in comatose, he never failed to visit me and keep me in touch about the things that happened while I'm unconscious. This time, I want to be useful. I want to be able to do something for him. Please, Nemu-san. I need to help Hitsugaya-kun." Momo said as Nemu smiled a bit.

"I understand. I'll lend you a hand."

"Really? Thank you very much."

"What are the things you need?"

"Well..."

* * *

The next day, Toushirou woke up early. It was still just 4 a.m and based on the reiatsu of everyone in the house, they're still asleep. He took off his haori then folded it neatly on the table along with the blanket Ichigo lent him. He wore the cloak and suddenly felt a painful sensation on his stomach.

'This pain is nothing compared to what she felt when that bastard stabbed her. I swear on my life that after this whole thing, I'm going to mince _him_ to bits.' He thought while gripping Hyourinmaru's hilt.

'Master...'

'What is it?'

'After this matter is solved, I will help you fulfill your resolve of protecting her.' Hyourinmaru said while in his domain.

'Thanks. Now, let's settle this.'

'Understood.'

Toushirou opened the window then stepped outside and closed it again. He jumped on the street and looked at the house. Toushirou bowed when he was outside the house, straightened up and walked away from the house. He saw Ichigo and stopped walking.

"You don't have to sneak out. If you had to leave, you could've atleast let me know. Why are you acting guilty all of a sudden?"

"Thanks for the help. I'm grateful."

"Yeah, right." Ichigo said, his patience beginning to snap. Toushirou stayed silent while Ichigo was frowning.

"Why are you trying to go alone? What're you so preoccupied with? Why can't you tell me?"

"It's something that doesn't concern you."

"Something that doesn't concern me? Are you stupid? You're my friend! Of course it concerns me! Stop hiding in the shadows and tell me the reason why you're acting guilty!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"How's this guy Kusaka important? You mumbled his name while sleeping as well as a name which sounded like Hinamori." Ichigo said as Toushirou's eyes widened.

"Who is he? Who are they? How's that Kusaka connected to you? What about that Hinamori person? Is he or she also connected to this?" Toushirou just frowned. Ichigo then pointed at him.

"The person who attacked you, the person who stole the King's Seal, was it this Kusaka guy? Is he the thief? Did he started this? Is that Hinamori person his companion?"

Toushirou lowered his head then answered in a slightly quiet, if not low, voice with a hint of threat.

"That was the name of a man who was killed long ago and don't you ever drag Hinamori into this matter. Even if you see her, don't tell her a thing if you don't wanna die by my hands." He then started walking.

"He got killed? By who? The Central Room 46 guys? I won't tell that Hinamori anything. Oi! Toushirou, hey." Ichigo said as he tried to put his hand on Toushirou''s shoulder. Toushirou unsheated his zanpakutou and Ichigo jumped back.

"What's your problem? I was just asking!"

"Don't interfere. Like I told you before, it doesn't concern you." Toushirou said as he pointed his zanpakutou at him.

"Shut up! I'm supposed to let a half-dead guy wander off alone? Did your brain got smashed when you collapsed? I'm not that stupid to just let you die off somewhere! And like I said, it concerns me!" Ichigo said as he saw Toushirou's bleeding wound. Ichigo sighed and raised two of his fingers.

"You've got two choices: contact the S.M.C or come back to my house. Choose only one and you can't say none of the above."

Toushirou looked at him when a fire ball appeared and exploded between them.

"Who's there?"

"Hand over Hitsugaya Toushirou."

* * *

"Here's everything that you'll ever need." Nemu said as she returned. She placed the stuff she was carrying on the table and Momo looked at them. There was a necklace, a mask and a zanpakutou accessory.

"What a big help."

"The necklace will help you with your appearance like your hair color, eye color and accessory is for the appearance of your zanapkutou but it cannot change the ability. The mask is for the obvious reason of course."

"Thank you very much."

"Hinamori-fuku-taichou, good luck in your mission and... this talk is just between us."

"Oh, thank you!" Momo then hugged Nemu and let go. She put the necklace on and attached the accessory on Tobiume's hilt. Momo's hair changed into yellow and her eyes into blue. She then wore the mask.

"I'll go now." She used Shunpo and disappeared.

* * *

"Who's there?" Ichigo said as he looked at the sky.

"Hand over Hitsugaya Toushirou." A blue haired girl with mask said and she's with a red haired girl.

"What'd you say? Who the heck are you two? Arrancar? I won't hand him over to you! I need to know things and you can't stop me."

"If you attempt to interfere, you'll be eliminated."

"Eliminate me if you can!" Ichigo was surprised when Toushirou pulled out Hyourinmaru and attacked him.

"Toushirou! What're you doing?" Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu and it clashed with Hyourinmaru's blade. He was pushed back.

"Toushirou!"

"Please." Toushirou whispered as he looked regretful for a second. Ichigo's eyes widened.

'What's with that look on your face, stupid?' Ichigo thought as he continued to be pushed back. Toushirou continued pushing him back then made a strong swing of his zanpakutou. The red Arrancar made a fireball then launched it on Ichigo but he managed to deflect it with his Getsuga Tenshou.

Another fireball appeared and hit the two Arrancars. Toushirou and Ichigo looked at the person who came. They both saw a Shinigami with cloak and blond hair flowing in the air. The zanpakutou that the Shinigami was holding had white blade and black hilt with diamond shaped guard.

"Who are you?" Toushirou said as he pointed his zanpakutou to the Shinigami.

"How dare you attack us?" The red haired Arrancar made a gigantic fireball while the blue haired Arrancar combined her lightning to it. They launched it to the masked Shinigami but she stopped it easily with Kidou.

"Don't mess up with me now that I have my own problems!" The Shinigami shouted as chains of Sajou Sabaku and energy ropes of Hainawa appeared.

Toushirou stared at the Shinigami, somehow, he was reminded of Momo especially when using lots of Kidou without any incantations or anything.

_~flashback~_

"Shirou-chan, Shirou-chan!" Momo said as she came running from the Academy.

"What is it?" Toushirou said while looking at her.

"I can use lots of Kidou now."

"Kidou? The art of destruction and binding, huh?"

"Hai. Here." Momo said as she used all the Hakudou spells she knew except for those in the 70's as well as the Bakudous.

"Are you sure that your reiatsu won't get depleted?"

"Of course." Momo said as she continued playing with Kidou while Toushirou sighed.

_~end of flashback~_

'It can't be. There's no way that she's her. Hinamori's a brunette not a blonde. She's also still in comatose.' He thought.

'I also think that it cannot be Hinamori-san. She still haven't regained lots of reiatsu to perform Kidou.' Hyourinmaru followed.

'No, even with only 1/4 of her reiatsu, she can use all types of Kidou. Also, even though we were kids, she'd always been durable in Kidou.'

'Then, could she really be that girl?'

'I don't know.'

-"You bitch!"- The Arrancars said as they attaked the Shinigami which triggered the Kidou to activate and tied them together.

"Shut up!" Petals of black roses appeared and the Arrancars lost their concsciousness.

"Oi, who are you?" Ichigo said. The Shinigami looked at him then lost his consciousness too. Toushirou looked at the Shinigami as she landed silently in front of him. He instinctly lowered his zanpakutou without knowing why he did.

His body reacted on its own and used Danku to surround him. The Shinigami cloned herself then held her hand to use Hakufuu. Even with Danku and Kyoumon to protect himself, Toushirou lost his consciousness because of him being out numbered as well as him losing blood.

Before his consciousness completely faded, he knew he was caught by the Shinigami because he felt a familiar warmth surround his body.

The Shinigami draped Toushirou's arm over her shoulder as she pulled Ichigo on the vacant lot. She also dragged the tied up Arrancars inside the coffin of Kurohitsugi but without the swords. She attached a line of Hainawa on it so if the two wakes up and moved, the line will be lit in fire then it will explode.

The Shinigami carefully used Shunpo while carrying Toushirou. She went to a warehouse and leaned Toushirou on the wall. Her hands glowed and she started curing the wound.

'You are so dead when you wake up, Hitsugaya Toushirou.' She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Identity, Assistance & Plan

Toushirou grunted as he felt his wound being cured. When he opened his eyes, he saw the blond Shinigami whose hands were glowing and curing his wound.

"Who are you?"

"Shut up and let me do my thing."

"Stop it. Get away from me."

"Yeah and if you want to die because of blood and reiatsu loss, be my guest."

"Who are you to talk to me like that?" Toushirou said as he glared at the Shinigami in front of him but found it hard to do so. There was something in the Shinigami that made it hard for him to glare at her.

"As you can see, I am a Shinigami. If your brain's still functioning right even when you almost lost all of your reiatsu, you'd know that it will be best for you to just shut your mouth and let me cure you." The Shinigami snapped at him. Toushirou's eyebrow twitched and grabbed the mask. His eyes widened when he saw the face of the Shinigami.

'Hinamori...?' He thought then pulled the necklace off her, thinking that it may have something to do with her. The Shinigami's hair and eye color became black and brown.

"You're really... Hinamori..."

"Now that you know, happy?" Momo said as she frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving you. What else do you think?" Momo said while Toushirou's eyebrow twitched again. If his memory serves him right, he recalls that Momo never snapped at him even once until now.

"Go back to Soul Society and recover all of your reiatsu. You shouldn't be here. You aren't supposed to be even here in the first place. Go back n-" Toushirou was cut off when he felt pain on his cheek. Momo slapped him hard and when he looked at her, there were tears on her eyes.

"Hina... mori..."

"Baka!"

"What...?"

"You are such an idiot! For a genius, you are one crazy guy! You're reckless, selfish and idiotic! That night... you told me that night that we're friends! Was that just a show? Was what you said back then a lie? Am I just a puppet for you? Were you lying about the friendship you shared with me when we were still in Rukongai? What is wrong with you? Are you still the Hitsugaya Toushirou I knew? Or was he just an illusion you made to fool me?" Momo screamed.

"No..."

"If it's not, then let me stay here with you! If we're really friends, you'd let me help you! If you're concerned about my well-being, you'd let me go on beside you! If you really thought of me as a friend, you'd tell me about your plans and you won't just die somewhere without telling me! And if you're planning to die, you'd let me die with you!" Momo said as she finally broke down. Toushirou sighed and averted his gaze.

"You've already suffered enough. It's time for you to take some time to recover. I know, out of all people, what pain and suffering you felt after that bastard's betrayal. I know you're still wounded. You have a scar that probably won't fade no matter how many years passes by."

"You're saying that I'm weak. I may not be a captain and I may have gone crazy over that stupid betrayal but you're forgetting that... I am a master in Kidou. Don't underestimate me. Even if you're Shirou-chan, I would not hesitate to use a spell on you if you'd push me away." Momo said as they became surrounded by shakahou, soukatsui and souren soukatsui. Toushirou looked around and sighed again.

"Hinamori, why can't you just go back? You might end up dying here."

"You think that I'd let you die while I'm unconscious then when I wake up, you're already dead? No way. You can never die on me. I've already been betrayed once, I've hurt you and now, I want to prove to you that I deserve the friendship and trust you gave me. It's my turn to help you, Shirou-chan."

Toushirou looked directly into her eyes while Momo's tears continued falling. Toushirou sighed and placed his hand on her head.

"Please... let me help you this time... Shirou-chan... I don't want to lose you..." Momo said as she was pulled into Toushirou's chest. She sobbed on his chest while Toushirou wrapped his arms around her.

"Alright... I know that you're not going to go back anyway."

"You're... letting me... stay?"

"You're safer with me and I can protect you but..."

"But what?"

"But don't try wetting the place." Toushirou said while Momo slapped him lightly on the arm.

"I stopped that long time ago."

"Yeah, whatever and can we just sleep? I need reiatsu for later."

"Sure."

"And one more thing. It's not Shirou-chan. It's Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Hai, hai." Momo said as she snuggled on his chest. Toushirou draped his cloak on her back and laid his head gently on hers.

* * *

"Ugh... What the heck?" The red Arrancar said when she woke up and saw that she and the blue haired Arrancar were tied together inside the coffin of the Kurohitsugi.

"Do you think that I know? That bitch of a blonde did this." The blue haired one said.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou is gone. We should go back to our master."

"Yeah. Let's do it."

The both of them combined their abilities which lit up the Hainawa surrounding the coffin. It didn't take that long before the coffin exploded, giving the Arrancars severe wounds.

"I am so gonna get her when we get cured." The red head said while her arms and legs were bleeding.

"I'll pull her blond hair until she's bald." The blue girl said while her head was bleeding.

The both of them used Shunpo to return to their master. They knelt down on the ground while their masked master looked at them.

-"Master Kusaka, we're sorry that we weren't able to capture Hitsugaya Toushirou like you ordered us. A blond Shinigami as well as an orange-haired Shinigami interfered."-

"It's alright. Everything's still in the right place for the plan. He will come to us in time. I also have the King's Seal. Once he gets here, we'll erase the whole Soul Society who betrayed me when I swore that I'll protect them! I'll kill everyone with Toushirou's help! We'll get our revenge!"

-"Hai."-

* * *

While unconscious, Ichigo felt two reiatsu near him. He recognized that those who were near him were Rukia and Renji.

"Get a hold of yourself, Ichigo! Ichigo!" Rukia said while Renji bent over Ichigo.

"How pathetic. I'll 'resucitate' him. Wake the hell up, you moron!" Renji said as he gave Ichigo a knuckle-sandwich on the right eye. Ichigo sat up then glared at Renji. Rukia was surprised by this.

"Wh- Renji! What'd you do that for?" Ichigo said the moment he sat.

"Ou-Ouch!" He added as he placed his hand on his eye.

"See? My way is faster than just telling him to wake up." Renji said as he smirked.

"Why the heck did you punch me?"

"It's not the time for some beauty sleep, dumbass."

"Ichigo, have you seen Hitsugaya-taichou?" Rukia said as Ichigo looked around then ran his hand on his face.

"That idiot's gone again."

"What? You mean you saw Hitsugaya-taichou?" Renji said.

"Not just seen him, he slept at our house then he just disappeared before you guys came.. What's with Toushirou? He was acting all guilty over something called... King's Seal, I think." Ichigo said. Rukia and Renji exchanged glances.

"Let's discuss this at your house."

"Sure."

The three of them used Shunpo to go to Ichigo's house. Lucky for them, Karin, Yuzu and Isshin were out. Ichigo, Rukia and Renji went to Ichigo's room. Rukia saw Toushirou's haori neatly folded on the table.

"That's his haori."

"Yeah and look." Ichigo said as he opened it and they saw a patch of blood on it.

"He's injured. How?"

"Don't know. When he collapsed at the forest, he was already wounded. Also, he mentioned Kusaka and Hinamori. Do you guys know who they are?"

"Hinamori-fuku-taichou is Hitsugaya-taichou's childhood friend. They grew up in Junrinan, the first district at Rukongai. She's in Soul Society."

"I see. So, that's why he told me not to tell that Hinamori person anything about his rebellion."

"He always protected Hinamori even when they were kids." Renji said.

"Hey, why don't we ask that Hinamori about this? She might know something."

"She's still in comatose."

"I see but atleast we know that she's alive and when she wakes up, we'll ask her."

"Yeah, so Hitsugaya-taichou can freeze you for all eternity when he comes back." Renji said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because Hitsugaya-taichou never wanted to put Hinamori in danger or any trouble."

"Does he love her?"

"The answer to that is as clear as day. He does." Rukia said.

"Then, why did he leave without telling her anything?"

"Weren't you listening to what Renji said? Hitsugaya-taichou's first priority is Hinamori-fuku-taichou."

"I see. I remember seeing a blond Shinigami with mask earlier. That person attacked the Arrancars that tried to capture Toushirou but they lost consciousness when petals of black roses fell infront of them. I also lost mine but Toushirou disappeared with that Shinigami."

"A blond Shinigami? Was there such Shinigami in Soul Society? And that was Hakufuku." Renji said.

"I don't remember seeing one. Ichigo, have you heard some incantations before the petals fell?"

"No."

"That person could be someone who is a master in Kidou."

"Then, could that be the thief?" Ichigo said.

"Don't know but the possibility arises. The only master in Kidou that we know of is Hinamori-fuku-taichou but with her in comatose, I don't think that she was the one who attacked the Arrancars. Hinamori-fuku-taichou is also a brunette. Now, that guy Kusaka is also a problem. We don't know anything about him."

"What about Urahara-san? He might know something or Rangiku-san, she's Toushirou's lieutenant."

"I'll go ask Urahara-san." Renji said.

"No, you'll go to Matsumoto-fuku-taichou. She also need to know this and you should give the haori to her too." Rukia said as she handed the haori to Renji.

"Sure."

"What's the King's Seal? Toushirou said he needs to retrieve it at all costs."

"It's an artifact that holds great power. It belongs to the Royal Family. That's all that we know." Rukia said.

"Huh! As in that's all you know about that freaking seal!"

"Yeah. Things about the King's Seal aren't told to any Shinigami."

"What the heck is that about!"

"We don't know."

Ichigo sighed and looked at the two.

"Okay. We won't get anywhere without much information. Rukia, we'll go to Urahara-san. Renji, go to Rangiku-san."

"Alright but don't order me. You're not my boss, Kuchiki-taichou is." Renji said as he opened a Senkai Gate.

"Come on, Rukia. Let's go." The both of them went on their way to Urahara.

* * *

Just before the sun was completely hidden behind the horizon, Toushirou woke up. He looked at Momo then shook her gently.

"What... is it, Hitsugaya-kun?" Momo said as she woke up.

"It's almost nighttime. We need to get moving."

"What's your plan now?"

"I know where the thief can be found and I have to ask you something. You'll need your disguise as the masked Shinigami."

"Okay, so what should I do?"

"You'll need to go back to Soul Society."


	5. Chapter 5

After quite a while, I'm back with a new chapter! Yay! I hope that this one's not that much of a failure. Oh, by the way. It might not have clear in the previous chapter but Ichigo doesn't know any blond Shinigami except Kira. He knows what he looks like and what the appearance of Wabisuke is. So, other than Kira, there's no other blonde in their timeline in Diamond Dust Rebellion.

About Momo getting way angry, I just thought about that because she kept everything from Toushirou whenever he fights to death or when he do reckless things. It's a little out of her character so I'm sorry with that.

Anyway, here's chapter 5! Douzo! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 5- Clues, News & Seal

"What! Why am I going back there?" Momo frowned and Toushirou shook his head.

"Baka. I'm not telling you to stay there. You're going to leave clues that I'm not the one who stole the King's Seal. That's all you have to do but don't let them catch you."

"Oh... I see."

"You do know who's really behind this, right?"

"Hai. Do you know what he'll do next?"

"I have a hunch. One more thing, drop by at the squad. Check on how Matsumoto's doing."

"I will. Rangiku-san's most probably depressed and it's your fault."

"I know that, that's why I'm asking you to go to her and check. After that, return here and if you feel anything wrong with the world, go back to Soul Society."

"Hai. Hitsugaya-kun?"

"What?"

Momo moved closer and kissed Toushirou on the cheek, making him blush from her sudden action.

"Sorry."

"Huh?"

"Sorry for everything I said. I've thrown harsh words at you. I-I was just worried that you might die here without me and I-" She was cut off when Toushirou patted her on the head. She looked at him and saw in his eyes that he was not angry.

"It's alright. I think I needed that every once in a while. Besides, you were the one who told me that keeping emotions bottled up is bad for the health. I knew you kept everything for years."

"How did you know?"

"I'm your childhood friend, in case you've forgotten. Come on. Let's get down to business."

Momo tied her necklace then wore the mask. They stood up and looked at each other.

"Let's go."

"Hai."

Toushirou used Shunpo out of the warehouse while Momo opened a Senkai Gate to go to Soul Society.

* * *

"Captain Hitsugaya's time in the Central Spiritual Arts Academy was before I was accepted by the Kuchiki House, so I don't know much about him. Even though we both came from Rukongai, I was in Inuzuri and Captain Hitsugaya was in Junrinan. I believe he and 5th SquadVice Captain Hinamori grew up together, like siblings." Rukia said while she, Ichigo, Uryuu, Inoue and Chad were in Urahara's Store.

"Toushirou mentioned her name earlier and threatened me not to tell her anything about what he's doing right now or he'll kill me." Ichigo said and Uryuu looked at him.

"So if we were to ask this Hinamori person, we just might know something." Uryuu said and Chad nodded.

"You bastard, weren't you listening? If we'll do that, Toushirou will kill me." Ichigo said as he glared at Uryuu.

"It's alright. It's your life in exchange of Hitsugaya's."

"Teme!"

"Enough with that. Sadly, she's still recuperating. Also, this is my guess, but I doubt Hitsugaya-taichou ever told any important stories to Hinamori-fuku-taichou." Rukia said and Urahara sighed a little then looked at her.

"Even more so if they were painful memories?" Urahara said and Rukia blinked.

"I just think he's that kind of person."

"Would it hurt to try? We can't always be sure of everything." Uryuu said.

"He must be strong." Inoue said and Ichigo frowned.

"Yeah, right. Why does someone who's strong make the people around him so sad?" Everyone looked at him as his frown deepened. Urahara poured tea in his cup then sipped a little before sighing.

"I'll try to find out what I can. Why don't the rest of you look for Hitsugaya-taichou?" Urahara said as he stood up. Everyone nodded and went out of his store.

* * *

Momo ran around Soul Society and sneaked in the Research Bureau. She typed things in the humungous computer and found data about Hyourinmaru. She let it stay there and went out. She jumped on the Squad's roofs until she reached the roof of the 10th Squad barracks. She looked around and saw that no one still noticed her.

'That's no surprise. Only few Shinigami has ever caught me when I'm using Bending Light. Ohmaeda-fuku-taichou's there with some 2nd Squad Shinigami. Shirou-chan told me to just drop by, check on Rangiku-san and leave clues... but what...? Oh! The letters and pictures!'

Momo returned to her squad then took the box and went back to the 10th Squad. She entered Rangiku's room and saw that she was sitting on her heels while looking at the small window facing the rock garden. Momo carefully took the photo of Toushirou and Kusaka as well as the letter he wrote to her. Then, she jumped back out and ran to her squad, placed the box in her cabinet before dashing back to the Gensei. She jumped on the trees and looked around.

'Hitsugaya-kun probably went to where the thief is but... why will Kusaka-kun do this? He's the only person that Hitsugaya-kun made friends with when he still in the Shinigami Academy.' She thought as she sat on the tree branch.

* * *

"You can't enter the place, Abarai. It's an order that Matsumoto should be alone and no one can enter the place." Ohmaeda said as he looked at Renji. From the inside, Rangiku sighed then turned her back on the window and saw the picture and letter that Momo left earlier.

"Who would... Taichou..." She said as she lifted the picture. Toushirou was still in the Academy and he was with a man.

'Who's this? Who left this here?' She thought. She took the letter and opened it, revealing that it was for Momo from Toushirou during their days in the Academy. As she read the letter, it hits her that Kusaka was the one that Toushirou went after the day when he left.

"Taichou..."

"You're thick-headed." Renji whispered as he turned his back on Ohmaeda.

"What did you say, Abarai?"

"I said you're thick-headed. it's no wonder that Soi Fon-taichou kicks the hell out of you. You're one annoying thick-headed vice captain."

"Shut up, you red head baboon!"

"My, my. You two sure are lively." Kyouraku said while holding the tip of his hat as he arrived with Nanao.

"Kyouraku-taichou..." Renji said.

"It wouldn't be a bother if I'll go with him to see Rangiku-chan, right?" Kyouraku said and Ohmaeda became uneasy.

"I, uhh..."

"If you won't let Kyouraku-taichou pass, I'll be forced to harm you for not respecting my Captain." Nanao said as she glared at Ohmaeda who started trembling.

"G-G-Go inside." He said and the three went inside.

Rangiku held the picture and the letter as she stood up and opened the door. Kyouraku, Nanao and Renji were standing in front of her.

"Hi there, Rangiku-chan." Kyouraku said as he sat on the floor. Rangiku sat on her heels while Nanao and Renji were standing.

"How are you, Rangiku-san?" Renji said and Rangiku smiled a little.

"I'm alright. Just worried about Taichou. Is there something new about the stolen artifact or any news about Taichou?"

"Nothing yet. We still haven't found any clues." Nanao said.

"Can this help? I found it inside my room but I don't remember sensing anyone coming in to leave this behind." Rangiku took the picture and letter out then showed it to them.

"That man is...?" Kyouraku said as he pointed at Kusaka.

"Based on the letter that Taichou wrote, that man's name is Kusaka Soujirou. This letter was for Hinamori-chan."

"Could it be that Hitsugaya-taichou dropped by earlier then left those?" Nanao said.

"I don't know. I really didn't sense anyone coming in or out of my room." Rangiku said as she sighed.

"Bending Light..." Renji muttered any eveyrone looked at him.

"What about it, Renji?" Rangiku said.

"I mean, it's a Kidou that can be used to make someone invisible, right? Maybe Hitsugaya-taichou used that."

"I don't know. Taichou doesn't use Kidou often."

"Then, could it be Hinamori-fuku-taichou? I heard from Kotetsu-fuku-taichou that she's gone missing from the 4th Squad Barracks." Nanao said.

"Hinamori-chan?"

"There's a possibility. Maybe, she somehow sensed danger around Hitsugaya-taichou and woke up from her comatose. They are childhood friends and they hold a bond that no one can break." Kyouraku said as he twirled his hat on his hands.

"If this was really something that belonged to Hinamori-fuku-taichou, then she must be the one who left this to you for you to know about Hitsugaya-taichou and the man named Kusaka Soujirou." Nanao said and Rangiku smiled.

"I hope so. Geez, those two are really unpredictable."

"Hinamori might have wanted us to know that that Kusaka guy is the one responsible for stealing the King's Seal." Renji said.

"Rangiku-san, we'll help you to find things about Kusaka Soujirou, his past and as well as Hitsugaya-taichou. We'll clear this no matter what." Nanao said and everyone laughed a little. She puffed her cheeks then joined them in laughing.

"We'll see what we can find so don't worry too much, Rangiku-chan. I'm sure Hitsugaya-taichou's innocent." Kyouraku said as he stood up and wore his hat.

"Thank you."

"We'll go ahead and we'll let you know what we find." Nanao said as she and Kyouraku left.

"Rangiku-san, I have to show you something." Renji said and Rangiku nodded. They went inside her room and Renji handed the folded haori to her.

"This is..." Rangiku gasped as she saw the blood patch on the haori.

"Taichou's injured."

"Yeah. Ichigo said that Hitsugaya-taichou spent the night in his house and then vanished with a blond Shinigami. He said that he also fainted because of Hakufuku that the Shinigami used on him."

"Blond Shinigami?"

"Yes. Ichigo said that the Shinigami was a girl and can use high level Kidou."

"Could it be that she's a companion of Kusaka?"

"I don't know but Ichigo also said that she used the high level Kidou on the Arrancars that were possibly summoned by Kusaka. There's no information about the Shinigami to link her to anyone."

"Just what is happening to Taichou?"

* * *

Toushirou frowned as the temperature became hotter while he was walking around the Gensei.

'Stupid weather.'

'Master...'

'What?'

'What do you think is Kusaka going to do with the King's Seal?'

'He's probably going to use it against Soul Society.'

'The King's Seal is very much the same to the Hougyouku that Urahara Kisuke created. It can sense the emotions and goal of the person using it. It can bring chaos to a word if used by a person with evil motives. Once the seal on it breaks, it powers will leak and can cause disruption in the world it's in.'

'How can we stop it?'

'By defeating the person holding it and forming back the seal.'

'Forming the seal?'

'Yes. Only a person with pure intention can form the seal back.'

Toushirou looked at Hyourinmaru in his hands then sighed. He continued walking down the path.

'Pure intention, huh?'

* * *

So... that's ends my fic. Sorry if it's disappointing or anything. I had a hard time making this. I also apologize for any mistakes. I'm afraid that this time, I may not be able to update quicker. Sorry, guys. I'll try to do my best on the following chapters though.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Data, Conclusion & Kusaka

Shunsui and Nanao were in the Central Library, looking for Kusaka's data. Shunsui sighed and Nanao frowned.

"There's not much data about the man named Kusaka Soujirou. He was at the academy with Hitsugaya-taichou but his records aren't here. It's a little weird." Nanao said while flipping the pages of the book she was holding.

"I know. Nanao-chan, can you read these? I'm going out to ask Kurotsuchi-taichou something."

"Hai. Just don't leave me out on this, Taichou."

"I won't. I'll see you later."

With that, Shunsui left ad went out of the library. He was holding the tip of his hat as he walked to a corner then he drew his zanpakutou out.

"Yare, yare. You've been following us for quite a while now. You can step out of the shadow, you know."

A masked Shinigami walked in front of him while holding a zanpakutou. Shunsui looked at the zanpakutou before looking at the man's face.

"So, that's the reason on why we can't find any of your data, Kusaka Soujirou-kun."

"You speak of the reputation you were given, Kyouraku Shunsui of the Sharp Mind. I never thought that you would easily know it's me." Kusaka said as he took his mask off then faced Shunsui with a creepy smile.

"The way you hide your reiatsu is amazing but you couldn't hide your killer aura well. I think I know why your data isn't in the library."

"Too bad you won't have the chance to tell that to any other Shinigami."

Kusaka attacked Shunsui with the shikai form of Hyourinmaru. Shunsui dodged but was greeted by a dragon of ice. Kusaka's attacked did its damage to the 8th Squad Captain who fell on the ground soaked with blood. Kusaka gave him a barrage of ice dragons and chuckled before leaving the scene.

* * *

In the Gensei, Toushirou went inside of a shrine because it was already getting late. He sat by the door and closed his eyes. His thoughts drifted to Momo.

'Hyourinmaru, can you feel Hinamori's presence here in the Gensei?'

'I can only sense Tobiume. I suppose that since she's here, her master is here too.'

'I see.'

Toushirou sighed and leaned his head on the wall. There were two worlds at stake. Many lives depended on him to stop Kusaka. Why does he need to save the Gensei and Soul Society anyway? Any time now, an order to execute him can be passed down. Then, Kusaka might make a move to hurt someone. The humans couldn't even see him for Pete's sake. So, why should he save both worlds that don't care for him?

'What the heck am I doing filling my head with stupid questions? The answer to that question is simple. I don't want her to get hurt.' He thought and felt that Hyourinmaru agreed with him.

'It has always been her, Master.'

'I know. That's why I can die over and over again just to make sure that the world where she's going to live in is safe and peaceful. I can't let her live in a world that's a threat to her life. She already suffered enough. And it's better if I'll carry all the burden alone. If I'll die, I'll die alone.'

'With me, Master. I will accompany you even in death.'

'No. I want you to find some way to live and protect her in my place.'

'But...'

'That's my final wish if I'll die in this rebellion.'

It took a few minutes before the dragon answered in its low voice.

'As you wish.'

'Thanks.'

'Master, there are approaching Shinigami in the area.'

'What?'

Toushirou knelt and peeked at the door and saw Kira with Shuuhei. There were also other low ranking Shinigami.

"We know you're there, Hitsugaya-taichou."

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun's in trouble!" Momo said the moment she opened her eyes. She stood up on the branch and looked around.

'Momo-san, hurry. Hitsugaya-san is in a dangerous situation.' Tobiume said in Momo's head.

"I know."

Momo made sure that she was wearing the mask and the necklace before rushing to where Toushirou was.

'Please let him be alright.'

* * *

Nanao stood up when her heart started beating fast. She became worried when Shunsui's face popped into her mind. She immediately ran outside and gasped when she saw Shunsui lying on the floor, covered with his own blood.

"Taichou!"

She ran to him and gently pulled him to her lap. Shunsui mumbled something and managed to write something with his blood on the floor. Nanao's eyes widened and she draped Shunsui's arm over her shoulders then carried him to the 4th Squad. Unohana and Isane gasped when they saw Shunsui.

"Isane, place Kyouraku-taichou on a bed and bring him to the emergency room. I will follow you afterwards."

Isane did what she was told then she and the other 4th Squad members did their job for the first aid. Unohana turned to look at Nanao.

"What happened?"

"He was attacked by another Shinigami."

"Based from the wounds, I could say that he is a powerful Shinigami to have placed Kyouraku-taichou's life in danger but who...?"

"Kusaka Soujirou."

* * *

"Hitsugaya-taichou, an order to execute you has been passed down by Yamamoto-sou-taichou. We're here to bring you back to Soul Society but if you will resort to violence, we will be forced to execute you." Kira said as Toushirou stepped out from the door.

"You talk big, Kira." Toushirou said as he lifted his right hand and pointed Hyourinmaru towards them.

"Surround him." Shuuhei said and the other Shinigami followed his orders only to be caught in the chains of Sajou Sabaku that Toushirou used.

"What the-"

"Hitsugaya-taichou, we're here to bring you back. We'll be forced to execute you if you will be violent."

Toushirou didn't respond and attacked the two who pulled out their zanpakutou. Their swords clashed and Toushirou glared at the two.

"Get the hell out of here!"

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Souten ni saze, Hyourinmaru!"

Hyourinmaru dove towards Shuuuhei and Kira who barely dodged it. The lower ranking Shinigami had half of their bodies frozen. Shuuhei put his hands together and a white rod appeared.

"Hyapporankan!" He said as he threw the white rod in the air and it multipled. Some fell near Toushirou but he was able to dodge them. He was standing in front of the shrine's statue when one almost hit him in the chest but it was deflected by a Shinigami's zanpakutou. Kira and Shuuhei looked at the new person who arrived. Toushirou turned around and saw a familiar masked blonde.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah."

The Shinigami tied Shuuhei and Kira with Hainawa who were caught in surprise because they didn't know they had it on them. Toushirou raised his hand again and Hyourinmaru dove towards Kira and Shuuhei, this time freezing half of their bodies. Toushirou and the Shinigami left the scene.

* * *

Toushirou and Momo returned to the warehouse and Momo took her mask off.

"So, an order has been passed, huh?"

"Seems like it. Kusaka's enjoying this matter for sure."

"What are your plans now?"

"I'm going to where he is."

"Then, what am I supposed to do?"

"It depends on you."

"What do you mean?"

"You can either stay here and tell Kurosaki, go to Soul Society and talk to Matsumoto or go with me to where Kusaka is."

"You know what my answer will be." Momo said with a smile. Toushirou nodded and patted her on the head.

"Okay. We might face those Arrancars from before and Kusaka might ask me who you are under that mask. Be sure to always keep your guard up."

"Hai."

"Here's the plan..."

* * *

Back at his base, Kusaka was laughing while the Arrancars were kneeling down.

"Kyouraku Shunsui's going to make Toushirou approach me from wherever it is he's hiding at. I will make things interesting for him as well as for Soul Society that betrayed me."

-"We'll help you throught everything, Kusaka-sama."-

"About the blond Shinigami you encountered, what was she like?"

"We didn't see her face because she was wearing a mask though she seemed to be someone who ranks high in the Gotei 13 to be able to use so many Kidou without incantations." The red haired Arrancar said.

"She's a little taller than Hitsugaya but probably ranks lower than him but enough to be a 3rd seat or a fuku-taichou." The blue haired one said.

"I see. Take her down when you see her again. If she is Toushirou's companion, it will give him more despair if he'll see how that Shinigami will die by our hands."

-"Hai, Kusaka-sama."-

"This wil be fun."

Kusaka's laughter echoed through the night at his base.

* * *

"I understand. That's all I need to do, huh?" Momo said while nodding.

"That's all. I can handle Kusaka alone. Hyourinmaru and I will do the rest from there." Toushirou said as his grip on Hyourinmaru's hilt tightened a little.

"Are you sure that you'll be alright with the plan? I mean... he's your friend."

"I need to do this to atone for my sins."

"Sins?"

"It's nothing. We'd better start the plan. The world doesn't care if we save it or not. Still, we have to. It's the world where we live in after all."

"Hai. Ummm... Hitsugaya-kun?"

"What?"

Momo looked at Toushirou's eyes before shaking her head and smiling.

"Nothing. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'm right here for you." Momo wore her mask back, missing the small smile on Toushirou's face as well as the words he mumbled under his breath.

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you very much to all those readers who left their reviews! It meant a lot to me. Thank you, guys! ^_^**

**Chapter 7, douzo!**

* * *

Chapter 7- Locked, Order & Crisis

"Let's go, Hinamori and be careful."

"Hai!"

They both went out of the warehouse and used Shunpo to go to Kusaka's hideout in the Gensei. They reached an abandoned building. Momo looked at Toushirou behind her mask and saw that there was pain in his eyes.

'It's not easy to fight the man you considered a friend after all.'

Toushirou lifted his hand and they both entered the building. Momo readied her stance and pulled out Tobiume. She was on guard beside Toushirou who was looking around.

"Kusaka, stop hiding. Your reiatsu already leaked out."

There were a few moments of silence before a fireball and a ball of lightning were launched at them. Momo deflected the balls with Tobiume's flame. Toushirou covered the entire place with a layer of ice and saw Kusaka emerge from the pillar on his right.

"It's nice of you to arrive with a guest, Toushirou." Kusaka said as he broke the ice trapping the two Arrancars who were bickering for getting themselves trapped while at the ceiling. He smirked a little while looking at Momo.

"I wonder who that girl is. She isn't a part of the plan but who cares? The more people following you, the more despair I'll give you when you see them die."

'Control yourself, Hitsugaya Toushirou. The moment you become overprotective of Hinamori, Kusaka will find out who she is behind her mask. You'd risk her life.' Toushirou told himself while trying not to shout at Kusaka for planning to drag Momo to their fight.

"Why are you angry at Hitsugaya-kun? Weren't you friends when you were at the academy?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, we were friends but Toushirou betrayed me. The Soul Society too. I thought Toushirou was my friend but he chose Soul Society. He fought me to be the one chosen to stay in the place I was supposed to protect! He didn't let me kill him to stay!"

"Are you an idiot? You were the one who first attacked Hitsugaya-kun the moment the order was passed by the Central Room 46. And Hitsugaya-kun isn't the type of person who will break someone's trust."

"What do you know about that day? I was the one who swore to protect Soul Society! I vowed to give my life for it!"

"Didn't you give your life for Soul Society? Or were you just after the fame you were dreaming to get before you died?"

"Shut your crap!" Kusaka snapped at Momo. Kusaka went into his Hyourinmaru's Shikai and released an ice dragon directed at Momo. Toushirou deflected it with his own dragon.

"Just what is it that you want, Kusaka?" He asked.

"Revenge. Pure revenge on you and Soul Society! I want you to die the same way you killed me with your hands! Then I'll destroy Soul Society with the use of the King's Seal." Kusaka said as he took the seal from his shihakushou. Toushirou and Momo felt the energy it was releasing.

"Stop it, Kusaka. That's not how you used to be when we were at the Academy." Toushirou said. Even though Kusaka stole the King's Seal, Toushirou still didn't want to cross blades with the man he considered a friend a long time ago.

"Help me get the sweet revenge I want, Toushirou and I won't kill you. The girl isn't included though." Kusaka said as he looked at Momo.

"Count me in. I want to be a part of this. Hitsugaya-kun's in, so I want to do something too."

"Shut up, you bitch. You're just an excess baggage." The red head said.

"Am I talking to you? I'm talking to Kusaka-kun." Momo snapped at the Arrancar with a glare on her face.

"You-"

"Stop it. Alright, you're in the plan." Kusaka used Shunpo and appeared beside Momo, taking her away from Toushirou while his sword's blade was pointed on her neck.

Toushirou wasn't surprised though. He already knew Kusaka might do that and alerted Momo about it before they went there. It was a part of his plan. Although, he can't stop worrying about her. Surely, Kusaka had a screw loose and might hurt Momo when his tantrum attacks him. Still, he has to gamble.

Momo, on the other hand, was alright with it. She's not afraid. She knows that Toushirou won't let her get hurt. She trusts him on her life. Besides, she wasn't afraid to die if it was for Toushirou. That's how important he was for her.

'I'm glad that you finally figured it out, Hinamori-san.' Tobiume said while she was in her domain.

'I'm such an idiot. I wasted a hundred years before I found out the answer as to why I didn't want to lose Shirou-chan.' Momo thought while Kusaka had a death grip on her.

"I need this girl to be sure of your cooperation. I know she's special to you."

"What do you mean?" Toushirou asked.

"You let her call you Hitsugaya-kun. During our days in the Academy, you never let anyone call you like that, especially a girl."

"Time changes things."

"We'll see about that. You two, guard Toushirou and this girl." Kusaka pushed Momo inside a barrier made from the powers of the King's Seal. Momo got to admit that the moment she stepped inside, she knew Kidou wasn't going to work to break it. She stood inside while Kusaka looked at Toushirou.

"I'm gonna have some fun and you'll stay here."

"Where?"

"In the Gensei."

Kusaka headed off alone while Toushirou looked at Momo inside the barrier. The Arrancars had suspiscous looks on their faces while looking at the two.

"You better not do anything out of the line. We can kill you here." The blue head said.

"You won't be able to stop us, anyway." Momo murmured while inside the barrier.

"What did you say?" The red head said as she looked at Momo.

"She didn't say anything." Toushirou covered for Momo.

"We heard her mumble something!"

"I'm the one standing closer to her so if she said anything, I'll know it first. If I said she didn't say anything, she didn't." Toushirou said as ice covered half of the Arrancars' bodies. He was also pissed at Kusaka for dragging Momo into their problem and the two Arrancars did nothing but anger him more.

"Who are you to order us like that, you shorty!" The blue haired girl said.

"Shut the hell up!"

The ice covering the Arrancars' bodies crawled up to their mouths, shutting them up. Toushirou sighed and looked at Momo who was touching the walls of the barrier. He knew she was looking for a way to break it somehow and if not, weaken it to get out.

* * *

"What did you say?" Unohana said with wide eyes.

"K-Kyouraku-taichou was attacked by Kusaka Soujirou-san?" Isane blurted out when she returned after performing the needed treatments on Shunsui.

"Hai. I'm sure it was him." Nanao said while wiping her tears.

"But... how can you be sure of that? It could be... Hitsugaya-taichou's Hyourinmaru that attacked Kyouraku-taichou." Isane said. Because of this, she a look from Unohana.

"I'm sure because Kyouraku-taichou made me know that. Back at the alley, he wrote down Kusaka Soujirou's name when I reached him. It was even writted using his own blood. I'm sure it's Kusaka's fault. I also think that Hitsugaya-taichou went after him when he stole the King's Seal and that Hinamori-fuku-taichou only wanted to help Hitsugaya-taichou that's why she's missing. Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori-fuku-taichou are innocent." Nanao stated while Isane was a bit doubting her.

"Kusaka Soujirou is a man who died long ago even before Hitsugaya-taichou became the 10th Squad Captain." Unohana said after sighing.

"You know... Kusaka Soujirou?" Nanao asked.

"Yes. I was the one handling the treatments of the Shinigami students during their earlier days. Hitsugaya-taichou and Kusaka Soujirou are the most often visitors of the 4th Squad. They were the only ones who always earn wounds during their missions but still, it looked like they were having much fun. They had a very strong friendship until..."

-"Until?"- Nanao and Isane chorused.

"Kusaka Soujirou died."

-"What?"-

"Kusaka Soujirou and Hitsugaya-taichou coincidentally had the same zanpakutou. They both owned Hyourinmaru. Although, Hitsugaya-taichou's Hyourinmaru is as clear as ice and as tough as diamond. Kusaka's Hyourinmaru was a bit foggy white and fragile. It often breaks faster than Hitsugaya-taichou's."

"Taichou, isn't it forbidden for any Shinigami to have the same type of zanpakutou, more so, have the same identity of the zanpakutou?" Isane questioned.

"It is. It's still a mystery on how those two owned the same zanpakutou. Regarding Kusaka, he died because of the order from the Central Room 46. They wanted to eliminate one of them because of the twin zanpakutou violation."

"Does that mean that... Kusaka Soujirou was killed by Hitsugaya-taichou? Then, if it is, Hitsugaya-taichou is the thief." Isane said.

"Isane, it's not right to blame the person who grieved so much over the death of his friend. That day, Kusaka launched the first attack at Hitsugaya-taichou. Hitsugaya-taichou used Hyourinmaru to protect himself while Kusaka was attacking him. I was there when everything happened. I know how hard it was for Hitsugaya-taichou to see his friend get killed by the S. M. C. Shinigami."

"Kusaka Soujirou was killed by the S. M. C.?" Nanao asked.

"He was. The order was directly from the Central Room 46. Hitsugaya-taichou was chosen to be the one who's going to stay in Soul Society because he's a genius and at the same time, he's a master in swordsmanship, a master of Kidou, an excellent strategist and tactician with enhanced duarability and he's a great Hakuda combatant. The Central Room 46 chose him because of those qualities."

A few moments of silence passed after Unohana finished her explanation.

"So... Hitsugaya-taichou is... innocent." Isane said.

* * *

"What the heck is this?" Mayuri said when he saw the monitor of his humungous computer at the Research Bureau. He saw the data about Hyourinmaru when he scrolled down.

"It seems to be about Hyourinmaru, Mayuri-sama." Nemu said while standing beside Mayuri.

"I know that, you imbecile! This is interesting."

* * *

"Kuchiki-taichou, we dfound nothing at the scene except for the trace of Hyourinmaru's reiatsu as well as Kyouraku-taichou's." Renji reported while Byakuya was touching the fragments of ice.

"It's different." He mumbled.

"Different? How?"

"Look carefully. Does this seem to be Hitsugaya-taichou's Hyourinmaru to you?"

Renji touched a small piece of ice and inspected it. He was surprised at the slight difference.

"It's foggy."

"Hitsugaya-taichou's Hyourinmaru was never foggy but as clear as water and ice." Byakuya said as he picked up a frozen shred of Kyouraku's coat that cracked and disappeared with the wind.

"The ice is also more fragile. Hitsugaya-taichou's Hyourinmaru creates ice that can almost never be melted and never be shattered unless a powerful force attacked it." Renji said.

"Taichou! We found a writing on the floor!" one of Byakuya's subordinate said.

Byakuya and Renji approahed the place and saw the bloody hand writing of Shunsui. It read:

"Kusaka Soujirou."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Ice, Hyourinmaru & Attack**

"Kusaka Soujirou? Why does that sound familiar?" Renji said after they saw the hand writing on the floor. Byakuya knelt on the floor and looked at the writing before he stood up and turned back.

"Let's go, Renji."

"Where, Taichou?"

"To Kurotsuchi Mayuri."

"Why?" Renji questioned but nonetheless followed his Captain.

"To know things about Hyourinmaru and the man named Kusaka Soujirou that was written by Kyouraku."

"Huh? Kyouraku-taichou wrote that?"

Byakuya didn't answer and continued walking. Renji looked back and saw the ice formation slowly shattering. His right eyebrow raised a bit when a thought entered his head.

'Taichou's right. That's not from Hitsugaya-taichou's zanpakutou.' He thought.

* * *

"Ahh, the Gensei. It has been a long time since I set foot on this world." Kusaka said while standing at the sky, looking at the surroundings.

"It's time to start the game."

* * *

"Damn! There's not a single clue as to what that darn King's Seal is!" Ichigo shouted while inside his room with Rukia.

"Keep your mouth shut for a minute, Ichigo. Renji, what's new about the man Hitsugaya-taichou went after to?" Rukia said while holding her cellphone.

_-It's also a news here that Kusaka and Hitsugaya-taichou knew each other. I remember hearing his name when we were at the academy. It was said that he owned a zanpakutou of ice and water but no one said what its name was. According to Kuchiki-taichou, Kusaka's zanpakutou is also Hyourinmaru.-_

"What? His zanpakutou is also Hyourinamaru?"

"Are you sure about that, Renji?" Ichigo said when he heard the conversation.

_-Yeah. There were differences between their zanpakutou. The ice created by Hitsugaya-taichou's Hyourinmaru is as clear as ice and as tough as diamond while Kusaka's is foggy and fragile. That's how you can differentiate it. Also, three hours earlier, Kyouraku-taichou was attacked by most probably Kusaka Soujirou. He wrote it with his blood.-_

"Is that true?" Rukia asked.

_-Ah. Hisagi-san and Kira were also reported to be hurt from an encounter with a dragon of ice. It seemed to be from Hitsugaya-taichou's zanpakutou. The order to execute Hitsugaya-taichou was strengthened by the Sou-taichou.- _

"What! That fight happened six hours ago! Does the Sou-taichou know that Kyouraku-san's attacker was not Toushirou!" Ichigo shouted.

_-No.- _

"Then tell him! It's not Toushirou's fault- Whoa!"

The line was disconnected when the wall of Ichigo's room exploded. He covered Rukia with his body and afterwards, they stood up and saw Kusaka standing on mid-air.

"It's not right to stick your nose into other people's business." He said.

"Shut up, you damn doopleganger!" Ichigo popped the Soul pill into his mouth and changed into a Shinigami. Rukia did the same and they jumped to the sky.

"Are you Kusaka Soujirou?" Rukia asked.

"Who else? Souten ni saze, Hyourinmaru."

A semi-violet dragon of ice emerged from the blade's tip and dove towards Ichigo and Rukia. The both of them were able to dodge the attack and do their own. Kusaka was also able to evade their attacks and summon Hollows from the sky.

"Wh-What's with those Hollows!" Ichigo said when he saw a large group of Hollows approcahing.

"He's playing with us. Get a grip on your stance, Ichigo. This won't be easy."

"I know that." Ichigo looked at Kusaka before frowning.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" A pillar of ice emerged from the ground and trapped the Hollows that were caught in its circle before it shattered.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" The reiatsu slice from Zangetsu hit the Hollows, thus killing them.

Ichigo and Rukia continued eliminating the Hollows while Kusaka was laughing.

"It's no use." He said.

"Shut your trap! Why the heck are you dragging Toushirou in your stupid actions! What did he do to you!" Ichigo shouted when he jumped to where Kusaka was and they clashed swords. Rukia was left to fight on her own. It could be because Ichigo trusted her strength or he was just stupid when it comes to safety.

"Why am I doing this, you ask? All because of revenge! Toushirou was the one who killed me years ago!"

While their blades were clashing against each other, Ichigo began seeing memories. It was of Kusaka's academy days with Toushirou as well as the fight to know who the chosen one was.

'What the heck? Were those his memories?' Ichigo thought.

"I vowed to protect Soul Society but Toushirou killed me!" Kusaka said as he struck Zangetsu with his blade.

Ichigo saw the memory when Kusaka was shouting at Toushirou who was looking at him. Pain was very evident in his eyes while looking at Kusaka. Then, Toushirou shouted when Kusaka was pierced by the zanpakutou of the S. M. C. Shinigami. That snapped Ichigo's patience.

"You moron! Remember that day right! You attacked Toushirou and blamed him for doing something that he didn't do! If you're going to be angry at someone, it's the S. M. C.!"

"Shut up! Souten ni saze, Hyourinmaru!"

The humungous dragon dove towards Ichigo and froze him inside the ice formation. Rukia turned to look at him and her eyes widened.

"Ichigo!"

* * *

Momo was pacing a bit inside the barrier that held her captive. Toushirou was standing outside while looking at her. The two Arrancars were still trapped in the ice that Toushirou created.

'What do you think, Tobiume?' Momo thought while she was still pacing around.

'It's going to be alright. Without the interruption from the Arrancars and Kusaka, you can break the barrier.' Tobiume answered.

'Good. Is there anything new in the Gensei?'

'Unfortunately, Kusaka summoned a lot of Hollows. Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san are now fighting them.'

'Oh no. That's a very bad news.' Momo looked at Toushirou who was looking at her. Momo knew the look in Toushirou's eyes. He was waiting for her signal to start.

Momo nodded a bit and Toushirou snapped his fingers, creating ice fog inside the place. The Arrancars squirmed while still covered with ice. Momo did the hand signs for the illusion kidou that she created years ago. From the outside, it would seem like she was just standing in the barrier when in fact, she was really forcing her way out and combining kidou to get out.

Toushirou, on the other hand, was watching Momo. For some reason, the Maboroshi no Honoo ( Flame of Illusion ) doesn't work on him. He saw what Momo was doing inside. She was focusing her reiatsu and combining them then trying it on the walls. It was already her third attempt but still, it was not effective.

'Hyourinmaru, can you help Hinamori in any way?' Toushirou thought while looking at Momo.

'I can give some of our reiatsu to her to make the kidou stronger.' Hyourinmaru answered.

'Do it. Even if you have to give her half or all of our reiatsu, do it.'

'Understood.'

Hyourinmaru disappeared from his mind then he continued staring at Momo. He felt himself weaken due to the reiatsu he gave to Momo. He knew it was more than half of his body's reiatsu. A few minutes later, Momo opened her eyes then aimed at the wall. She launched a bluish fireball which was different from the fire-type kidou. When the fireball connected to the wall, it shattered. She jumped outside and smiled at Toushirou.

"I did it!"

* * *

"Ichigo! Oi, Ichigo! Wake up, you idiot!" Rukia screamed while fighting the Hollows alone. Then, light blue arrows came from below, killing off the Hollows.

"Ishida, Inoue and Sado."

"Kuchiki-san, go ahead and get Kurosaki out of that ice." Uryuu said while releasing lots of arrows from his bow.

Rukia jumped to the ice but Kusaka stopped her with a dragon of ice.

"And where are you going, little girl?"

"Where the heck do you thihnk? Hadou no San-juu-san, Soukatsui!"

"Hyourinmaru."

Their attacks collided and while they were fighting, the black reiatsu from Getsuga Tenshou shattered the ice to pieces. Ichigo was able to break free then glared at Kusaka.

"You damned idiot! Don't you ever think before you blame other people!"

"Didn't I tell you to shut your crap? I've had enough of these childish games. I'm going to claim everything!" Kusaka said as he tossed the King's Seal to the air and sliced it in half. Dark reiatsu was emitted by the seal and a dark ball formed. From the dark ball, huge wings of ice appeared. Then, Kusaka turned into a dragon like Hyourimaru.

"I'll make the Gensei and Soul Society both worlds that I own. I will rule the worlds!" Kusaka growled as he flew to the Senkaimon and went to Soul Society.

* * *

"I did it, Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Let's go. Seems like Kusaka already made a move."

"Okay."

The both of them left the place as well as the Arrancars. They immediately went to Soul Society. The moment they reached the air, it was thick, tensioned and full of negative reiatsu. When they were standing on mid-air, Momo looked at Toushirou when she saw Kusaka flying around in his dragon form.

"Are you sure you're ready, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Momo asked. Toushirou didn't answer so she decided to hold his hand to let him know that she'll be there and she won't abandon him. It was the biggest fight that he'll face in his life after years of carrying the burden that he didn't do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Truth, Soul Society & Gotei 13**

"Kuchiki-taichou, it's so nice of you to drop by. What brought you here?" Mayuri questioned Byakuya who arrived with Renji at the Research Bureau.

"What do you know about a man named Kusaka Soujirou and Hyourinmaru?" Byakuya asked him bluntly.

"Ahh, I already have information about Hyourinmaru. Although, I don't know who searched it and left it here on my computer. When I arrived, the data about the zanpakutou of ice and water was already present." Mayuri faced the computer and showed Byakuya and Renji the data he was talking about.

"Hyourinmaru is a special type of zanpakutou and the only zanpakutou that has a twin. It isn't anything like Sougyou no Kotowari and Katen Kyoukotsu because the said zanpakutou have different identity and ability in its forms. Hyourinmaru is the type of zanpakutou that has a twin in terms of ability and appearance. Although, there can be some differences depending on the owner. The stronger the owner is, the more powerful the zanpakutou becomes." Mayuri explained while scrolling down the monitor.

"The ice that the zanpakutou formed were different. The ice on Kira and Hisagi as well as the other Shinigami on their team on the day of the pursuit was difficult to shatter. From Unohana-taichou's report, when they were able to take the ice off the injured Shinigami, it took a couple of more hours before it shattered. Still, there were some fragments of the ice." Byakuya stated while Renji was nodding behind him.

"Oh. Do you have a sample of this ice?"

"Here it is." Renji showed Mayuri a piece of ice and the mad scientist placed it on a weird looking microscope on the table. He examined it and found it amusing.

"Ho. The ice looks like a piece of diamond. Based from the faint reiatsu it emits, it's from Hitsugaya-taichou, am I right?" Mayuri said as he faced the 6th Squad Captain again.

"Correct. That's from Hitsugaya-taichou's Hyourinmaru. From the alley where Kyouraku was attacked, we found a frozen part of his coat that shattered when I touched it. Also, on the ground, the name Kusaka Sourjirou was written with Kyouraku's blood." Byakuya said.

"That's interesting. Then, shall we look for that man's data?" Mayuri said with a creepy smile that sent shivers down Renji's spine.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" Momo said while trying to catch Toushirou's gaze. In his eyes, she saw suffering, pain and regret. It made her worry since she doesn't know what to tell him or how to let him know that she'll be beside him no matter what. She knows that she still can't reach the part of him that he hid from the rest of the world. It was the only part within him that she can't melt.

Even after a few more minutes, Toushirou still hasn't said a word after they arrived in Soul Society and after seeing Kusaka having the luxury to fly around.

"Hitsugaya-kun? Hora, Shirou-chan!" Momo said as she shook Toushirou by grabbing his shoulders.

"What is it?" Toushirou asked as he looked at Momo who stopped shaking him.

"In case you didn't notice, you spaced out for about more than five minutes and you didn't respond to anything I said. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Momo sighed and dropped her arms to the side. She nodded while looking down at Kusaka.

"Sorry. I forgot that... if you want to tell me something, you will tell me even without being asked to do so."

"Hinamori..."

"What are we going to do now?" Momo asked, trying to change the topic.

"The Gotei 13 will soon arrive here since Kusaka's pretty much having a great time flying around. We have to stop that black ball from growing and changing Seireitei into something ridiculous."

"I'll do something about it."

Momo jumped down a bit and surrounded the black ball with the pillars of Gochūtekkan (Quintet of 1 kan Iron Pillars). Her kidou was different from Tessai which bound Ichigo to the ground when he changed into a Hollow. Momo's kidou was surrounding the ball while stopping it from growing. the blizzard also started.

While standing on mid-air, Toushirou felt his vision swirl a bit. He closed his eyes and shook his head lightly.

'This isn't the time to suffer from reiatsu loss.' He told himself as he opened his eyes.

"Souten ni saze, Hyourinmaru!" the dragon that emerged from the tip of his zanpakutou was a lot larger than the usual ones that appear. It dove to the ground and circled the pillars cast by Momo and froze.

"I knew you were going to betray me, Toushirou."

* * *

"My, my. This is interesting. Kusaka Soujirou, a former student of the Shinigami Academy who never got the chance to finish his studies to become a Shinigami because he was killed after owning the zanpakutou, Hyourinmaru. It seems like that the order for a fight to death was passed by the Central Room 46. Hitsugaya-taichou who was still a student that time was the first one to own Hyourinmaru and was forced into the fight when Kusaka attacked him. The S. M. C. Shinigami decided that it was Toushirou who'll stay because of his skills, abilities and genius mind. They killed Kusaka after that." Mayuri said.

"Then, Hitsugaya-taichou's really innocent." Renji said.

"He is."

A Jigokuchou flew by and stayed on Nemu's hand.

"To all the Shinigami, you are to go to the Soukyouku Hill. Prepare yourselves for a battle." The girl said.

"Well then, shall we clear the mess up?" Mayuri said and got a silent agreement from Byakuya and a nod from Renji.

* * *

"Dammit! That stupid Kusaka's blaming Toushirou for something he didn't do. Toushirou wasn't the one who killed him. It was those S. M. C. Shinigami." Ichigo said while running inside the Senkaimon.

"How'd you know?" Rukia asked while running beside Ichigo.

"I saw his memories when our zanpakutou were clashing. Kusaka was the one who attacked Toushirou even though Toushirou didn't want to fight him."

"Hitsugaya-taichou probably blamed himself for letting his friend die just because they had the same zanpakutou."

"Yeah, that's what he did. In the memories, Toushirou wanted to abandon Hyourinmaru in order for Kusaka to live but that guy didn't think with his brain and attacked Toushirou."

"That must've been terrible for Hitsugaya-taichou."

"The worst. Geez! Toushirou has friends who are willing to help him! We're here for him! Why doesn't he know that!"

"He probably wanted to settle this by himself."

"But he can't do it alone! He needs help every once in a while!"

"Save it for later, Ichigo. We're here."

They reached the end of the path and ended up standing in mid-air. They saw all the members of the Gotei 13 standing on the Soukyouku Hill. Not far from them, they saw Toushirou standing while looking at a dragon-like creature flying while the blond Shinigami that Ichigo last saw in the Gensei was stopping the black ball.

"Ah! That's the Shinigami who knocked me out!" Ichigo said as he pointed to the Shinigami.

"Ichigo, Hitsugaya-taichou's there." Rukia said.

"Toushirou!" Ichigo shouted after Toushirou jumped down while facing the members of the Gotei 13.

"You traitor! What's your plan with that dragon and that girl!" Soi Fon said while glaring at Toushirou.

"Taichou!" Rangiku said as she looked at Toushirou who turned to look at her but didn't say anything.

"Everyone's here except for Yamamoto and two other captains." Kusaka said as he settled on a building and froze it afterwards.

"You bastard! State your name!" Soi Fon demanded.

"He is Kusaka Soujirou, the former classmate of Hitsugaya-taichou at the Shinigami Academy a hundred years ago." Mayuri said as he arrived with Byakuya, Renji and Nemu.

"Kusaka Soujirou, you mean..." Ukitake trailed off when he felt a familiar reiatsu approaching. He looked back and saw Kyouraku walking towards him with the help of Nanao.

"Yeah. Central 46's first victim for the violation of the twin zanpakutou rule." Kyouraku said with a small smile.

"Kyouraku, are you alright?"

"I'm alright but I can't let an innocent man die because of the sin made by another, Ukitake."

"I'm with you in that." Ukitake said with a smile.

"What nonsense are you talking about?"


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! Chapter 10's up! I want to thank **knowledgeandimagination** and **HibarixZhen** for their reviews and comments! Thank you very much. So, this chapter's for the both of you. Hope you enjoy it. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 10- Momo's Patience, Kusaka's World & Companions**

"What nonesense are you talking about?"

All of them looked at the source of the voice then knelt down when they saw the Sou-taichou with Sasakibe approaching. Behind the mask, Momo was frowning while Toushirou was just looking at him with his usual expression, a frown. Kusaka was chuckling but not saying anything. Then, he felt that the two Arrancars, Ying and Yang were finally able to go to Soul Society and were kneeling beside him.

"You heard them, didn't you, Yamamoto-sou-taichou? Hitsugaya-taichou's innocent. He wasn't the one who stole the King's Seal." Momo said as she stood beside Toushirou. Momo felt her anger boiling inside of her while looking at Yamamoto. He was the man who passed down the order to kill her best friend and childhood friend without even searching for the truth. It was unforgivable. It was much more unforgivable than when her bastard of a Captain betrayed her.

'Hinamori-san, please watch your language.' Tobiume commented in Momo's thoughts.

'Sorry. It's just that... Hitsugaya-kun didn't do anything wrong but the Sou-taichou still wanted to execute him.'

'I know. I understand how you're feeling. We're here now. You won't leave Hitsugaya-san, right?'

'No way in my life that I'll leave Shirou-chan again.'

'Alright.'

"Who are you?" The Captain Commander asked.

"I can't tell you yet. The one you should execute is Kusaka Soujirou and not Hitsugaya-taichou. He didn't do anything wrong. He only wanted to retrieve-"

"Shut your mouth, Shinigami. Hitsugaya Toushirou is a traitor who left his responsibility to the Gotei 13. He must be executed." Yamamoto said firmly.

"Did you ever investigated a crime before you pointed who the real suspect is as well as the victim? I guess not. Last year, you also ordered the execution of Kuchiki Rukia-san because of lending her Shinigami powers to Kurosaki Ichigo-san. She only did that as a part of the Gotei 13 whose mission is to protect the humans and souls in the Gensei. You didn't even ask what her reason was and immediately passed down the order of execution." Momo stated.

At this, Toushirou looked at her. Never had he seen Momo very angry at someone before. Except for when he was trying to fight while wounded two days ago but most of all, he never expected her to talk back to someone especially Yamamoto.

"Hinamori-kun..." Kira whispered while looking at Momo.

"That's her? Kira, Hinamori's a brunette, not a blonde." Hisagi said.

"I'm sure it's Hinamori-kun. She's the one who's overprotective of Hitsugaya-taichou if he's involved into something."

"Kira..." Hisagi felt a little sad for Kira since he knows that his friend loves Momo but it's one-sided because everyone knows that Momo and Toushirou have feelings for each other.

"Don't you talk back to the Captain Commander!" Soi Fon shouted at Momo who didn't even flinch.

"Why, Soi Fon-taichou? Did you not ever wonder as to why Shihouin Yorouichi-san was not able to return as the 2nd Squad Captain as well as the Commander of the Secret Mobile Corps.? True, she left because her freedom was limited but why was she unable to regain her position years before you became the 2nd Squad Captain?" Momo said even though she didn't know the answer, she had a hunch that the Sou-taichou might have had something to do with it.

"Th-That's..."

"This time, you, Yamamoto-sou-taichou, wanted to execute Hitsugaya-taichou after jumping to conclusions without investigating. Before Hitsugaya-taichou became a Shinigami as well as the 10th Squad Captain, you never knew anything about his life. Not his skills, abilities, hardships and the burden he carried because of that man." Momo said while pointing to the dragon form of Kusaka.

"SHUT UP!" Yamamoto unsheathed his Ryuujin Jakka and swung it towards Momo. From its tip, scorching fire was emitted. Momo unsheathed her sword but before she was able to counter it, Toushirou already froze it with his Hyourinmaru. Surely, no one saw that coming because it was known in all of Soul Society that nothing and no one can freeze or stop Ryuujin Jakka's flame since it is the most powerful zanpakutou in history. Ichigo and Rukia then decided to join them and stood beside Momo and Toushirou.

"What's the meaning of this, Substitute Shinigami?" Soi Fon said.

"We're on Toushirou's side because he's the right one. You should all be fighting that man and not Toushirou! Haven't you all realized that from the very beginning, he was on your side with or without his position as a Captain of the Gotei 13! Just like what this blond Shinigami said, Toushirou didn't do anything wrong! From the start, he wanted to retrieve that freaking King's Seal for you guys and what were you planning to do! You wanted to execute him for crying out loud!" Ichigo shouted.

"Taichou..." Rangiku looked at Toushirou who looked at her as if saying not to say anything at all and to not call him captain anymore.

"I can't do that, Taichou..." Rangiku said in a whisper.

"Don't worry about Whitey, Ran-chi. He's going to be alright." Yachiru said while looking at Toushirou's group with a big smile on her face.

"Kusajishi-fuku-taichou..."

"He's not alone in this one. You're here for him, that blonde, Ichi and Ru-Ru. Besides, Ken-chan, Baldy, Yumi and I are here for him too." Yachiru said and Rangiku nodded.

"Enough! You're all talking nonesense!" Kusaka roared. Ice daggers appeared from his wings and were directed at the group of Shinigami in front of him.

"YOU SHUT UP! GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo unleashed his Getsuga and hit Kusaka's right wing. The wing shattered as well as the ice daggers. Then, it grew back and Kusaka raised his claw, making the black ball grow. The pillars of Momo's kidou began shaking then suddenly, they all felt the reiatsu that the King's Seal within Kusaka emitted.

The pillars cracked and were destroyed by the power of the seal and the ice dragon that Toushirou used earlier shattered. Then, they were all engulfed by the dark ball except for Yamamoto, Sasakibe, Kyouraku, Nanao, Ukitake, Unohana, Isane Mayuri and Nemu who were able to distance themselves.

Byakuya was with Renji as well as the other 6th Squad Shinigami ran to the dark ball. This became the cue for the rest of the shinigami to proceed with their attack. Kusaka made ice formations that looked like frozen tree branches that were scattering everywhere.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya commanded his zanpakutou which turned into thousands of sakura petals. The petals dove towards Kusaka but were deflected by the ice.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji's blade grew in length and went straight for Kusaka but he gripped the blade and swung it downwards making Renji hit the floor.

Soi Fon and Komamura's group as well as some of the 13th Squad Shinigami decided to attack but Kusaka growled and a yellow light appeared.

"Beat it!" He said and the light gave him the ability to shatter the ice branches he made. Soi Fon and Komamura's joint group were thrown backwards from the impact while Toushirou and the rest of the gang fell to the ground and some of the ice debris covered them. Ichigo pushed the ice on his back after shielding Rukia.

"You okay?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. Where's Toushirou?" Ichigo looked around and saw the ice on their left move. Rangiku shielded Toushirou who was shielding Momo or the blond Shinigami underneath him. Toushirou and Momo looked at Rangiku who was smiling at them.

"Matsumoto..."

"I'm fine. It's the Vice Captain's job to watch their captain's back. Besides, in this condition, I just can't let the two of you get hurt, right Momo-chan?" Rangiku winked before pushing the ice off and helping the two stand up.

"You knew... it was me?" Momo asked.

"Of course. No one can do what you did earlier. If my memory serves me right, you only do that when Taichou's included, right?"

"Rangiku-san..."

"Oh, your mask has a crack on it."

Momo took her mask off and dropped it on the floor. She looked at Rangiku then at Toushirou before smiling.

"What happened to you, Momo-chan? Why'd you become a blue-eyed blonde? What's with your voice?" Rangiku asked.

"That's because-"

Not far from them, Ikkaku and Yumichika appeared from the corner alley. Ichigo and Rukia also approached them but Ichigo was looking at Momo with doubt and curiosity.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto." Ikkaku greeted them.

"Madarame, Ayasegawa." Toushirou said while looking at the two.

"My, my. Who's that beautiful person beside you, Hitsugaya-taichou? Your girlfriend?" Yumichika teased.

"You know, she looks a lot like Hinamori. Are you her twin or something?" Ichigo said.

"Yumichika-san, I'm not Hitsugaya-kun's girlfriend. Kurosaki-san, I'm not her twin."

* * *

Outside the dark ball, Mayuri and the others watched it grow.

"Th-This is... What on earth is going on?" Isane said while standing next to Unohana.

"Has he released all of the King's Seal's power?" Nemu asked.

"Incorrect. The King's Seal is going berserk." Mayuri answred.

"What did you say?" Ukitake exclaimed.

"See? Its reiatsu is rapidly growing stronger and larger. At this rate, it's going to competely cover Seireitei and obliterate everything."

"Obliterate? Sure, it's an impressive reiatsu, but that's a bit much." Kyouraku said.

"The King's Seal is an otherworldy weapon that can fully manipulate time, space and matter in an area. In other words, in a limited area, the wielder becomes a god. Elimination and rebirth are trivial." Mayuri explained.

This made Kyouraku look at him while Isane gasped.

"But since Kusaka has yet to master his sword's bankai, reigning it in to do that is impossible."

"We're in the most dangerous state imaginable." Yamamoto spoke up as he took a couple of steps forward while looking at the dark ball.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Yumichika repeated.

"Isn't Hinamori the only person calling Hitsugaya-taichou Hitsugaya-kun?" Ikkaku said.

"I think she's the only person who's allowed to do so... Then... that means..." Ichigo said as he looked at Momo with wide-eyes.

Momo took her necklace off as well as the accessory on Tobiume's hilt. Her hair returned to being black while her eyes returned to being brown. Tobiume also went back to her normal appearance.

-"AH! Hinamori!"-

-"Hinamori-fuku-taichou!"-

"Hai."

"No way! You're the blond Shinigami everybody was talking about!" Ikkaku said.

"Hai. I asked someone to help me change my appearance to help Hitsugaya-kun."

"Y-You're... his childhood friend? You're the Shinigami from before?" Ichigo asked.

"Kurosaki-san, I'm sorry for putting you to sleep last time." Momo apologized and Ichigo shook his head.

"That's alright but man, this is really a surprise. I didn't know that you could do something as risky as this."

"Anything for Hitsugaya-kun." Momo answered with a smile.

"Taichou, you should wear this." Rangiku showed Toushirou the neatly folded haori on her hands. Toushirou looked at the haori on her hands before lowering his gaze to the floor.

Ichigo stepped up and whacked Toushirou on the head. Rangiku and Momo gasped while Ikkaku and Yumichika went wide-eyed. Toushirou placed his hand on his head then glared at Ichigo.

"You bastard, why the heck did you do that!"

"BAKA! Even up to this time you're still planning on fighting alone! Don't you know that there are people here who wanted to take a share of the burden you're carrying! As your friends, we have the right to share your pain with you! We have the right to worry about you! Why do you have to do everything alone! Who told you that you can leave us worrying about you like that! Why the heck did you make Rangiku-san and Hinamori worry about you so much when you could've explained everything to them- to us, what you were going through instead of leaving us like that! We know you're strong but that doesn't mean that you can do everything alone! You need the help of your friends when you have problems!" Ichigo shouted as memories of his sulking moments as a kid returned to him. He understand Toushirou's pain because he suffered the same and made his family suffer too.

Toushirou sighed before kicking Ichigo on the shin.

"Itte!" Ichigo jumped around while holding the leg that Toushirou kicked. Rukia, Rangiku, Momo, Ikkaku and Yumichika all laughed at him.

"You didn't have to hit me on the head if you were planning on explaining everything, baka." Toushirou took the haori from Rangiku and wore it. Then, he used his green sash to tie Hyourinmaru on his back.

"I guess... you all won't be going back even if I tell you to do so, huh?" Toushirou said as he looked at them.

"Of course we won't. No matter how much you push us away, we'll still stay with you. Even if you cut all your ties with us for hundreds of times, you can't make us go away." Momo answered with a smile.

"I figured as much. Matsumoto..."

"Yes?"

"Watch my back."

"Yes, sir."

"Let's go. I'm getting tired of watching those Menos Grande walking around like drunkards here in Seireitei."

-"Okay."-

Then, as if on cue, the Hollows screeched. They fired Cero to different places and three almost hit Toushirou's group but he and Ichigo were able to nullify it with their own moves.

"They're too freaking many! How the hell are we going to go to where that idiot is!" Ichigo shouted. Just then, Renji appeared after using Shunpo.

"Renji, what's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"Like you don't know. Take a look around you. Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw what was in front of them. It was a castle with Kusaka on top of it.

"This must be Kusaka's castle. It looks like we're trapped inside its spirit walls."

"What should we do?"

"Like I know."

"Ichigo!" Yorouichi and Soi Fon appeared after using the swirling bandages.

"Yorouichi-san!" Ichigo, Rukia and Renji approached them.

"Every second counts." The woman said.

"The Sou-taichou is preventing this dimension from expanding ay further. We've been ordered to kill Kusaka while he's doing that."

"Oh, so now he's against Kusaka. What a joy." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Ichigo..." Rukia said.

"It's not the time for that." Yorouichi said.

"Alright, alright. How are we going to kill that damn doppleganger?"

"We're going to use our feet to climb up there. And then we'll break the center tower. So, let's do it now while he can't move."

"Okay!"

The Hollows screeched again and Yorouichi and Soi Fon looked at them.

"Don't worry about them! Leave this to us!" Yorouichi said before jumping. Soi Fon followed her after throwing her haori.

"Yorouichi-san!"

"Soi Fon, let's go!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

-"Shunkou!"- The said together and the white light of the move appeared on them. Yorouichi used her legs to kill the Hollows off while Soi Fon used her whilrwind to shred the others.

"We head for the top!" Ichigo said.

"Yeah!" Renji seconded.

"Split up into two groups." Toushirou commanded while running.

"Right. Let's go, Renji, Rukia!" Ichigo said.

"Yeah!"

The three of them separated themselves from Toushirou's group.

"I'm with you two again?" Rangiku whined.

"Shut it." Ikkaku said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Resolve, Protection and Toushirou's Dragon

"Tch. These guys surely don't know that they shouldn't mess with me when I have a big problem." Toushirou said as he drew out his zanpakutou.

"Let's eliminate them. Then, we can fight with Kusaka." Momo said.

"I agree." Rangiku said.

The Hollows attacked them first and they returned attacks with their own. While they were fighting, Momo noticed the slight change in Toushirou's speed. He wasn't as fast like the usual. He also seemed to be having a difficult time in breathing but if someone who doesn't know him as much as she does looks at him, they won't know that something was definitely off with Toushirou.

"Shirou-chan..."

"Momo-chan, what's wrong?" Rangiku asked Momo who suddenly stopped moving.

"Shirou-chan... He's having some difficulty. Rangiku-san..."

"Go ahead, Momo-chan. Help Taichou. I'll handle these Hollows."

"Thank you, Rangiku-san." Momo used Shunpo to go to Toushirou.

"Unare, Haineko!"

"What are you doing here, Hinamori?" Toushirou asked while holding his zanpakutou.

"Helping you out. You can fool others but you can never fool me, Hitsugaya-kun. Even if you hide it, I know you're in pain." Momo used Tobiume's fireball to attack the Hollows in front of her while Toushirou used his ice dragon to freeze the others.

"Am not."

"You are."

"Don't be stubborn, Hinamori. I'm not in any kind of pain."

"Talk to your ice cube, Hitsugaya-kun. There's no way that that kind of excuse is going to work on me. I know you better than that. That's... from the reiatsu you gave me in order to find out what the weakness of the King's Seal's cage was, right?"

"Tch. Why do you always have to know everything, Meshunden?"

"Because your life is on the line. I can't be naive when it comes to you." Momo answered while fending off the Hollows.

"You're still that persistent little girl who knows everything."

"And you're still that arrogant boy who tries to hide everything."

"You shouldn't have entered this kind of battle."

"Why?"

"Because..."

'Because I don't want you to see me in my weakest form. I'm not that strong to fight my friend.' He thought.

"Because you're a bed-wetter, that's why."

"I don't see any connection."

"My, my. During such a battle, those two surely have a nice topic for conversation. Too bad I didn't bring my camera!" Rangiku whined while using Haineko to fight the Menos.

"It sure feels good to fight like this when there are people who are having fun in talking while fighting with their all, don't you think so, Ikkaku?" Yumichika said as he used Fujikujaku.

"Yeah. It's comfortable for an all-out fight like this." Ikkaku answered before swinging his zanpakutou from side to side.

"Why don't we ask Zaraki-taichou to do this next time?"

"No chance. Taichou fights without talking much."

"You're right."

* * *

Ichigo, Rukia and Renji climbed up the lower base of the tower but stopped when they saw the transformed form of Yang who had a fireball in front of her mouth.

"Is it that woman!"

"I'll handle her. Howl, Zabimaru!"

Yang launched her fireball to Renji who sliced it in half and went straight to the back.

"Heh! Too easy."

"Renji, behind you!" Rukia warned.

Renji looked back and saw that the fireball he sliced were headed stright for him.

"BANKAI! Hihiou, Zabimaru!"

Renji's coiled Bankai protected him from the fireball. He then swung Zabiaru towards the top of the tower and looked at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Climb up! I'll handle her. Nothing's gonna happen if we'll all stay here! Hurry up and use Zabimaru as a ladder to climb!"

"Alright!"

Rukia jumped first then Ichigo followed her. Renji was looking at Yang while the two were running on Zabimaru's back. When Ichigo and Rukia reached the top, they were surprised by the large amount of Gillian-Class Menos near the tower where Kusaka was.

"Wh-What the hell?"

"How are we going to get past through them?" Rukia asked.

"Why are you guys just standing- what the-!" Renji was cut off when he saw the Gillian with red balls in front of their mouths. When the Hollows fired their Cero, Ichigo and the other two dodged. Ichigo held up his zanpakutou while aiming at the Hollows.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

His black and red reiatsu sliced the group of Hollows in front of them but more and more just kept coming. Rukia and Renji had their own share of enemies too.

"Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren." From the tip of sode Ni Shirayuki, a blast of ice froze the Hollows in front of Rukia.

"Higa Zekkou!" A red ball of reiatsu blasted through the Hollows in front of Renji while he was glaring at them.

"This is what I call endless." He said when he saw that a lot of Hollows replaced those that have been defeated or hurt by their attacks.

* * *

When Toushirou and his group were finished with fighting the Hollows that blocked their way, they continued climbing the tower. Suddenly, Ying appeared out of nowhere and used her twin balls of lightning to attack. Toushirou jumped from the tower and pulled out his zanpakutou. Momo, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika just stayed where they were. They knew better than to move when Toushirou was fighting.

"Hyourinmaru!"

Hyourinmaru dove forward and it collided with one of the lightning balls. The other hit the place where Rangiku was and she fell on the path where Ikkaku, Yumichika and Momo were after screaming.

"Matsumoto!" Toushirou jumped down and went to Rangiku's side beside Momo.

When Ying was about to attack, they saw a yellow reiatsu from the bottom of the tower before it began to shake.

"This monster can move too?" Rangiku questioned.

"No, this is..." Yumichika trailed off while Ikkaku smiled.

"It's Taichou!"

The bottom of tower was lifted while Zaraki was laughing his lungs out.

"This is really interesting!" He then swung his blade upwards and it sliced the tower into two. Yang moved away when the sliced half of the tower almost hit her.

"Get out of my way!" Zaraki swung his blade upwards again.

"Let's go up." Toushirou commanded and they jumped upwards before Zaraki's slice reached them.

When they set foot ontop of the tower, the group of Gillians and Hollows greeted them. Toushirou also saw the ice tower where Kusaka was. They then heard him laugh as he roared. Ichigo, Rukia and Renji approached them and they formed a circle with their backs facing each others.

"You are all stupid! This is my world! I will destroy the whole Soul Society and kill all of you!"

"You're the one who's stupid!" Rangiku shouted while fending off the Hollows in front of her.

"Doing all of this ruckus just to get what you wanted, you're spoiled as hell!" Ichigo said.

"Now a big question, how are we going to go near that dragon?" Yumichika asked.

"Just like before. Since all of these Hollows will just keep on coming, we'll have to make our own way." Toushirou answered.

"Easier said than done, Toushirou. I won't permit your previous action. King's Seal!" Kusaka moved his arm and aimed it at Toushirou's group who halted with their action and looked at the ball in Kusaka's hand.

"What's he gonna do now!" Renji shouted.

Kusaka launched the ball and Toushirou's group scattered to different places before the ball connected to the place where they were previously on. Momo saw that another ball was directed at Toushirou's way so she jumped in front of him and sliced he ball in half. From the sliced ball, thorned branches appeared and Momo tried to slice them but they just kept on growing.

"Hinamori!" Toushirou shouted as he approached Momo who was already tied by the branches and was bleeding. He tried to slice the branches but it was of no use. Momo opened her eyes and smiled a bit even though there were some blood on her face from the thorns.

"Shirou-chan, I'm sure... that you can defeat him... I know it will be... a hard battle to fight... because he's your friend... but no matter what happens... you should... correct the mistake you... once thought you did... It will be... a piece of watermelon for you... since it's you."

"Shut up, Meshunden. I'll get you out of that."

"You can't... It's made of the King's Seal's power... Just... Just get me back later when you defeat him... okay? And... don't forget that... no matter what happens... I'll always be... here for you..." Momo gave one final smile before she was pulled inside the sliced ball which became whole again then it went back to Kusaka's hand.

"Momo-chan!" Rangiku screamed.

-"Hinamori-fuku-taichou!"-

-"Hinamori!"-

"Dammit!" Toushirou said as he shouted. Then, his reiatsu froze all the Hollows in their area including some of the Gillians. His reiatsu leaked out from his body so it looked like a bluish-white curtain was swirling around him. Ice began to cover the whole place when the blizzard began.

"Oi, Toushirou! Snap out of it!" Ichigo shouted while struggling to walk near Toushirou. The blizzard was almost making everyone of them stay in their places like statues. Kusaka was roaring like a mad dragon as the blizzard continued.

"This can't be! Toushirou wasn't supposed to have the power to control the weather! He wasn't supposed to be able to control the blizzard! I'm much stronger than him!"

"Ichigo, stop it! There's no way that you can stop Hitsugaya-taichou! Hinamori-fukutaichou is the only one who can do it!" Rukia screamed.

"Well she's not here! You better stop this blizzard, Toushirou!"

"Hinamori..." Toushirou mumbled as the blizzard became stronger. Ichigo was almost thrown backwards if he didn't push Tensa Zangetsu to the ground.

"Toushirou!"

Toushirou let out a battle cry as his very own ice covered his entire body. Hyourinmaru disappeared from his right hand and ice engulfed him.

"Damn! Toushirou, wake up!"

When the ice that looked like a frozen cocoon shattered, wings of ice that resembled those of a dragon's emerged as well as a tail. When the cocoon completely shattered, a huge dragon of ice resembling the Bankai form of Hyourinmaru came out. It had piercing ruby red eyes and a crystal clear body of ice.

-"What the heck is that!"- Ichigo and Renji chorused. Rangiku looked at the dragon with worry in her eyes.

"Is that you... Taichou?"

* * *

Toushirou's a dragon again! Hehehehe. I really like making him an ice dragon just like in Together Forever. It just suits him well and Momo's captured. Goodness! What am I going to do in the next scene?

Any ideas? Review please!

Thank you! =)


	12. Chapter 12

**After disappearing from Bleach's world and re-appearing in Prince of Tennis' world, I'm back again! Yay! Yay! Yay! Hehehehe. Sorry about that but here I am once again! **

**I'm back with the last chapter of Diamond Dust Rebellion! ^_^**

**Chapter 12, douzo!**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Epilogue**

"Is that you... Taichou?" Rangiku mumbled after seeing the crystal-clear ice dragon from the shattered ice cocoon. It had a striking resemblance to Hyourinmaru's Bankai and true form. She became worried when she didn't see Toushirou anywhere.

"Oi! Where's Toushirou?" Ichigo asked while his left arm was in front of his face to prevent the snow from going to his face.

"That's... Hitsugaya-taichou..." Rangiku said while kneeling on the ground after realization hit her.

"WHAT! That's Toushirou!" Ichigo exclaimed while the others looked at Toushirou's dragon form as well. They already fought with Baishin who merged with his zanpakutou who suffered the consequence of being unable to be a normal Shinigami again. The only way to break the union between the merged Shinigami and zanpakutou was to kill the Shinigami.

"How are we going to change Toushirou back?"

"We can't. The moment he changed into Hyourinmaru's form and merged with his zanpakutou, we lost the chance to revert him back to his Shinigami state." Yorouichi explained as she and Soi Fon arrived to where Ichigo and the others were.

"Then... you mean..."

"The only way for Hitsugaya-taichou to be a Shinigami once again is to kill him." Soi Fon said bluntly.

"THE HELL AM I GOING TO LET ANYONE DO THAT! We won't kill Toushirou!" Ichigo protested.

"But if we don't, he'll forever be an ice dragon." Yorouichi said while looking at the flying crystal-clear dragon.

Toushirou, in his dragon state, flew to where Kusaka was as the blizzard he created continued. Almost everything in Kusaka's makeshift world was nearly frozen, thanks to the blizzard that Toushirou summoned. Now, it was the time to fight the last battle between the two of them and settle the long overdue fight from a hundred years ago.

"What the hell are you, Toushirou!" Kusaka roared while looking at Toushirou.

"Give Hinamori back." Toushirou said in an emotionless tone of voice.

"Why would I return that naive little girl you protected all your life!" Kusaka formed a huge icicle in his mouth while Toushirou was looking at him with his cold ruby red eyes. The moment Kusaka released the icicle, Toushirou held his claw up and sliced the icicle into four which fell on the ground.

"Give Hinamori back." Toushirou said again.

Kusaka let out a loud roar before ice dragons from his purple wings were launched to Toushirou. Toushirou merely used his tail and swung it towards the dragons and shattered them. Icicles, ice dragons and ice pillars were continually summoned by Kusaka and Toushirou held both of his claws up. A powerful gust of wind was easily collected between his claws and everything that Kusaka summoned evaporated in thin air. The impact was so great that the pressure even affected the black ball on the outside.

"What's happening inside?" Shunsui said while looking at the black ball which seemed to be on a rampage. The ball itself was losing and changing its shape.

"Use your senses well, Kyouraku-taichou. That is because of Hitsugaya-taichou's reiatsu." Mayuri said while looking at the ball.

"Eh? That humungous reiatsu blast was from Hitsugaya-taichou?" Ukitake asked.

"That's right. On closer inspection, Hyourinmaru seems to have disappeared."

-"It disappeared?"-

"What do you mean by Hyourinmaru disappearing? Isn't it in Hitsugaya-taichou's possession?" Nemu asked the older Kurotsuchi.

"It is but right now, it disappeared. It seems like, Hitsugaya-taichou merged with his zanpakutou that's why his reiatsu is stronger than before and that's also the reason on why Hyourinmaru's reiatsu disappeared."

"By merged... you mean..." Unohana trailed off when Mayuri nodded.

"They're in one body right now. Hitsugaya-taichou doesn't have the ability to be a normal Shinigami anymore."

"This is the worst case scenario." Yamamoto said.

"But I believe in Hitsugaya-taichou. I'm sure he's going to be alright even after merging with Hyourinmaru." Unohana said while looking at the ball.

"Something must've happened because Hitsugaya-taichou wouldn't merge with his zanpakutou if not needed or if he's not provoked." Ukitake said.

"Something must've happened to Hinamori-fuku-taichou." Unohana said.

"To Hinamori-chan?" Shunsui asked and Unohana nodded.

"It is not unknown to all of the Shinigami in Seireitei and Soul Society on how protective of Hinamori-fuku-taichou Hitsugaya-taichou is. Even during their younger days, Hitsugaya-taichou has been protecting Hinamori-fuku-taichou. When Hinamori-fuku-taichou is in danger, Hitsugaya-tachou is unstoppable."

"Then... Hitsugaya-taichou's fighting for Hinamori-fuku-taichou right now?" Isane asked.

"He has always been. Right now, Hitsugaya-taichou isn't fighting for our world as one of the Captains of Gotei 13 but instead, he is fighting as a Shinigami who wants to protect someone who means the world to him." Unohana said.

* * *

"Toushirou! Wake up, you midget!" Ichigo shouted. The snow from the blizzard already reached their ankles and Ichigo was getting pissed of everything.

"You idiot! Don't provoke Hitsugaya-taichou! Do you really want to die, Ichigo!" Rukia screamed.

"If he won't wake up and return to normal from simply calling him, then I'd provoke him until he returns! Oi, you snowy-haired dwarf! Wake up, idiot!"

"Stupid strawberry." Rukia muttered while shaking her head.

"DAMN YOU, TOUSHIROU! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Kusaka summoned Hollows together with the icicles and everything he summoned earlier.

Toushirou created ice daggers and unleashed hundreds of them towards Kusaka. The daggers hit everything in front of Toushirou as well as Kusaka. It was literally raining daggers towards Kusaka and after a minute or two, Toushirou stopped his attack and looked at Kusaka's beaten form.

"Give Hinamori back." Toushirou commanded once again.

"If I'll die, she'd die with me! That's the best form of revenge suited for you, Toushirou! Don't you know that I'm getting my power from another source!" Kusaka said with an evil laughter. He also started regenerating.

"Another source?" Ichigo repeated.

"Could it be that he's..." Rangiku muttered.

"That's right! I'm getting my power from the little girl inside me! Each and every time that I summoned and regenerated, I was using that girl's reiatsu! The moment this battle reaches the end, she'd be a small particle of soul!"

"You cheater!" Renji shouted.

"How's that for you, Toushirou! Go ahead and kill me! You'd be killing that girl as well!" Kusaka shouted while Toushirou started flapping his wings.

"Attack me, Toushirou! Go ahead and don't hold back!" Kusaka provoked Toushirou until Toushirou flew towards him.

"Taichou!"

-"Hitsugaya-taichou!"-

"Toushirou!"

Toushirou flew towards Kusaka and used his body to wrap and squeeze Kusaka. The purple dragon let out a loud cry of pain while Toushirou continued to squeeze him. From the chest of Toushirou's dragon form, Toushirou himself flew out of it towards Kusaka's chest while pointing his zanpakutou at him. He broke the ice on Kusaka's chest and shattered it.

From the hole on Kusaka's chest, Momo fell and Toushirou caught her in mid-air. While still flying in mid-air and carrying Momo, Toushirou pointed his sword towards Kusaka. Ice pillars appeared and encircled his dragon as well as Kusaka's dragon form.

"Sennen Hyourou." Toushirou commanded as he turned his sword 90 degrees counter-clockwise, making the pillars envelope Kusaka and finally crushed him. Toushirou then flew towards the icy ground and looked at the girl in his arms. He placed his zanpakutou down then placed his hand on Momo's cheek.

"Hinamori..."

Momo weakly opened her eyes and looked at her childhood friend. She leaned into his touch and smiled.

"There's still... one more... fight."

"Yeah. After this, everything would be over." Toushirou said as he looked at Kusaka who fell from the sky. Kusaka struggled to stand up while holding his own Hyourinmaru. The ball that was previously covering almost the entire Seireitei finally disappeared.

"Tou... shirou..."

Toushirou picked up his zanpakutou and stood up. He helped Momo to stand before looking at his opponent.

"Toushirou." Kusaka said after panting.

"Let's finish this." Toushirou said while holding his zanpakutou's hilt with both hands.

"Yeah, let's." Kusaka pulled his sword from the ground and held its hilt with both hands.

After the silent count to three, both men run towards each other with battle cries. Toushirou's Hyourinmaru went through the blade of Kusaka's Hyourinmaru and memories from their past resurfaced.

_"We don't need two Shinigami."_

_"We must choose one."_

_"Unnecessary!"_

_"Unacceptable!"_

_"Fight!"_

_"Fight!"_

_"Fight!"_

_"Hitsugaya!" Kusaka said after drawing his blade while Toushirou was looking at the members of the Central Room 46._

_"I want Hyourinmaru!"_

_Toushirou looked at the older man._

_"Kusaka, I-" Toushirou was cut off when Kusaka attacked him. With regret and hesitance, Toushirou drew his zanpakutou and they crossed blades. Their reiatsu clashed and Hyourinmaru emerged from between them._

As sunlight peaked from behind the clouds, a broken blade fell on the icy ground. Kusaka was leaning on Toushirou's body while he was disappearing. Pain covered Toushirou's emerald eyes while Kusaka's soul particles were floating towards the sky.

"You're a genius... after all... You've tried to kill me twice... But I won't die... My existence will continue..." Kusaka grunted.

"Kusaka... We'll always be friends." Toushirou said with pain evident in his eyes.

"What... if I'd..." Kusaka closed his eyes as he lit up and completely disappeared.

"What if, huh?" Toushirou said while looking at the ground.

Everyone looked at the ice tower where the final battle between the two friends was held.

"It seems like it's over." Byakuya said while Rukia was standing beside him.

"Nii-sama..."

Renji grunted and smiled as he closed his eyes. Ikkaku sat on a rock with a sigh.

"Hey! Who do you think won?" Yumichika asked.

"You're so stupid. It's obvious." Rangiku said with pride and happiness in her voice.

Yellow light started to circle around the broken King's Seal. Toushirou and Momo looked at the artifact.

"Shirou-chan..."

Toushirou pointed his zanpakutou towards the King's Seal.

"Hyourinmaru!"

The ice dragon flew towards the broken seal and encircled it. After a short while, the ice dragon disappeared and the King's Seal became whole again. It fell to the ground and Momo picked it up.

"It's something so small..." Momo walked towards Toushirou who was looking blankly at the ground while a gentle breeze was blowing.

"It's finally over." Toushirou said. Momo held the King's Seal towards Toushirou who looked at it.

"I think he regretted what he did. In the end, he got to finish his fight with you. As long as we're alive, there are going to be times when we don't agree with others. But you have to decide how you'll let that affect your life. When he came back to life, he came of his own will. He wanted to fight with you for himself and not because someone else told him to. Even after everything that happened between the two of you, you assured him that you'll always be friends. So, that's good, right? Even though things got crazy as a result." Momo said with a smile and Toushirou chuckled a bit.

"I guess you're right." Toushirou said as he took the artifact from Momo's hand.

"Let's go, Shirou-chan."

"Yeah."

Toushirou looked at Momo and smirked. He placed a hand on Momo's nape and pulled her towards him. Momo's eyes widened when she realized that Toushirou's lips were pressed on her own. Toushirou then pulled back with a gentle smile on his face.

"Shirou-chan ja nakute, Hitsugaya-taichou da."

Momo blushed and smiled.

"You'll always be Shirou-chan, Shirou-chan."

"You're impossible. Let's go." Toushirou held Momo's hand and they went down of the ice tower. The moment they set foot on the land, their friends surrounded them.

"You did it, Toushirou! You were great!" Ichigo said while looking at the silver-haired Tensai.

"Oi, Kurosaki."

"What is it?"

"Come closer."

Ichigo did what he was told to and Toushirou whacked him on the head. Everyone laughed at him while Toushirou was glaring at him.

"Itte! What was that for!"

"Why the heck did you call me a midget, a snowy-haired dwarf and an idiot! Do you want to die!"

"Y-You heard that?"

"Of course, you walking strawberry!"

"Well, you weren't responding so what the heck was I supposed to do! Besides, I thought you didn't hear me!"

"I heard you loud and clear!"

"Now, now. Taichou, is there something you're not telling all of us?" Rangiku asked with a teasing smile. All of them looked at the two young Shinigami whose hands were clasped together.

"Even if something happened..." Toushirou said.

"We won't tell anyone." Momo said with a smile.

"Aww. That will make a very nice article!" Rangiku whined.

"Enough with that, Matsumoto."

"Hitsugaya-taichou." Yamamoto said as he arrived.

-"Sou-taichou..."-

"Here's the King's Seal." Toushirou said as he presented the King's Seal which Yamamoto took.

"Hitsugaya-tacihou, you are to return to your position as the captain of the 10th Squad and the suspension on the whole 10th Squad is lifted."

-"Thank you, Yamamoto-sou-taichou."- Toushirou and Rangiku said in unison.

"5th Squad Vice Captain, Hinamori-fuku-taichou."

"Yes, Sir." Momo said as she looked at the man.

"I thank you for opening my eyes to the mistakes I've committed and because of the courage you showed to help Hitsugaya-taichou, I'm changing your rank to a Captain. You'd officially be the 5th Squad Captain as of tomorrow."

"Th-Thank you, Yamamoto-Sou-taichou." Momo said as she bowed and Yamamoto left. Momo straightened with tears in her eyes.

-"Congratulations!"-

"Congratulations, Hinamori." Toushirou said and Momo smiled.

"I never knew I'd be a Captain after all of this when I only wanted to help you, Shirou-chan."

"I thought I told you-"

"I'm a Captain now, Shirou-chan so I can call you whatever I like." Momo said and Toushirou sighed.

"You're never going to win that, Toushirou." Ichigo said.

"Whatever. Let's go, Matsumoto." Toushirou held Momo's hand and pulled her to where he was going.

"B-But, Taichou! What about the celebration?" Rangiku asked while trailing behind the two.

"Go ahead. Everything's on me."

"Cool! Yumichika, I'll leave the party to you!"

"Sure thing, Rangiku-san." Yumichika said as the three used Shunpo.

Toushirou, Momo and Rangiku reappeared to the cemetery where Kusaka's tombstone was. Toushirou placed broken zanpakutou on the folded cloak in front of the tombstone and looked at the tombstone for a little while.

"See you later." Toushirou then fixed his shihakushou's collar and folded his arms.

"Matsumoto..."

"Yes?"

"Sorry about everything... and thank you." He muttered the last words under his breath.

"Captain, what'd you just say?" Rangiku asked in surprise and curiosity.

"I didn't say anything. Let's go back." Toushirou started walking and the two ladies followed him.

"Ne, ne. What really happened before you two jumped down from the tower?" Rangiku asked.

-"Nothing."-

-"Secret."- Came a mixed reply from the two.

"Ehhh? Momo-chan, since when did you hide secrets from me?" Rangiku whined again.

"Let's see... just now." Momo said.

"Don't ask anything anymore, Matsumoto. If you ask anything about us again, you won't be seeing your sake bottles for the rest of your afterlife." Toushirou warned.

"Hai..."

The three of them went to the 10th Squad where everyone was having a party. Even Byakuya, Mayuri and those who didn't usually enjoy parties were there. Toushirou was holding a glass of juice while looking at everyone especially at a certain peach who was sitting beside him. He finished the fight with his friend and earned himself a girlfriend and he'll never tell.

* * *

**So, how was it? I finished this within less than three hours so I don't know whether or not it's good. Please feel free to tell me if there are things that I lacked of. ^_^**

**Diamond Dust Rebellion is finally over. Thanks to all those who reviewed and to those who read this.**

**Well, until I get another idea of what to write of, I'd be in Prince of Tennis' world for a while. If you like, you can also read my fanfic there.**

**See you guys again on my next Bleach fic! Bye for now! ^_^**


End file.
